Forgotten and Abandoned
by arte0135
Summary: Eighteen years after the reign of Voldemort ended,the Malfoy and Potter family lived happy lives,but that all changes when two familiar strangers appear and break all perceptions about their lives by revealing a shocking truth. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Ratings: T, but will be M

Warnings: torture, abuse (mental, physical and emotional), character bashing, character death and boys' love.

I own nothing, J.K Rowling does.

Summary: Eighteen years after the reign of Voldemort ended, the Malfoy and Potter family lived happy lives, but that all changes when two familiar strangers appear and break all perceptions about their lives by revealing a shocking truth.

Ch.1: Part 1

Draco Malfoy ignored the chatter in the Great Hall as he waited for the sorting to begin. This was his final year at Hogwarts and although it was the year in which he would take the NEWT exams, he didn't feel anxiety and fear over the exams that would determine his career choices. No, he felt fear over the fact that he was now seventeen. And at seventeen, he was eligible to be courted.

As a submissive wizard from a prominent family, his courting would be special and well-publicized. But what scared him the most were the wizards that would court him. He felt no fear towards the ancient rituals he would have to follow, but was concerned over those that would try to woo him.

And for the thousandth time he felt grateful that he had the family that he had. That his parents would let him decide and choice his future bonded. That was different from other families that married their children off for wealth and power. His family wanted his happiness. They wanted him to find love and as a small child he had dreamt of having the marriage his parents had.

Although he was the child of Lucius Malfoy and Narcrissa Malfoy nee Black, he had never known his mother. She had been killed by her sister Bellatrix when she had discovered that her sister had been a spy and had helped destroy her master, Lord Voldemort. All he had of her were pictures and letters. And although he had never seen her or had hugged her, he loved her.

The parents of his heart were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They had fallen in love with each other in school, but his grandparents from the Malfoy didn't care for love and had separated them. His grandfather had been one of the original Death Eaters and had forced his son to follow his footsteps, while his grandmother had negotiated the marriage contract between the Blacks and the Malfoys. Thankfully, they had chosen Narcrissa Black, who unlike her sister was sane and kind.

She had gone to school with both of them and they had all been close friends. But she didn't love his father like a man, but as a brother. She had been love with another pureblood Frank Longbottom, but his family was Light and that had been a huge black mark against him. So, they were force into a marriage until they produced an heir. And they had. After the war, both of them had decided to divorce and marry their true loves.

But those hopes had been dashed when his mother had been killed and Frank Longbottom had been tortured into insanity and had later committed suicide in the mental ward at the hospital. And yet that had not been the end of their despair, his half-sister had also been killed.

She had been the product between his parents and the heiress to the Snape and Prince lines. And based on the pictures that he had seen of her, she would have been a beauty with her golden blond hair and black eyes. Her parentage had been obvious. But, he had been denied the chance to have both his birth mother and a sister. His parents had never gotten over their loss to have other children; instead they had focused their love and attention to him. Thankfully, he did not grow up to be spoiled and a pampered prince.

He looked up at the Head table and smiled at his Father, who smiled back. He loved Severus. But there were times that he wished for a feminine presence in his life; for the warmth and hugs of a mother figure, but that longing never interfered with the love he felt towards the man. He knew that the love between both men was real and he envied it and wanted the same for himself.

But when he thought about his courting he felt dread. He withheld a cringe when he felt the adoring gaze of his childhood friend and best friend, Blaise Zabini. Draco knew that Blaise felt more than friendship towards him, but he had been in denial until now. He didn't want to lose his friendship and companionship, but he would not date him either. They both deserved better.

Yes, he would miss having his friend, but stringing him along with false hope would not solve anything, in fact it would only create more chaos. He cared for Blaise, but only as a brother. Nothing more and nothing less. He would always be his friend and brother, but never his lover.

It was times like these that he was grateful for his family as he knew that they would never force him into a loveless marriage. A marriage between the Zabini and Malfoy family would be desirable and propel both to fame and fortune. Both were extremely wealthy and powerful, but together their heirs would be great and without a doubt usher in a golden age of their joint families' rule.

Overall it was a desirable match, but he knew that he would never be happy, but content with Blaise. And he wanted happiness, they both deserved it. Blaise deserved to be love and have a person that only thought of him and lived to be with him. He was not that person. And he dreaded the day that he would have to deny his offer of courtship. But it had to be done.

He looked up when he felt the heated gaze of another on him. And when he did, he almost rolled his eyes. In front of him and only a table away was Ethan Potter. Or as he affectionately called him Prat Potty.

He liked his mother Lady Lily Potter; she was a competent teacher in Charms and tolerated her husband Lord James Potter, the dueling and flying instructor, but he detested their oldest son and heir. He was an arrogant bully and he had been surprised when he had found out that he liked a "slimy snake."

He had been shocked and had burst out laughing. All that taunts and insults that he had thrown at him was foreplay! But he did not feel anything, but loathing towards him. Being called a "slimy snake" and being accused of getting better grades in Potions because Severus was his stepfather or of cheating in Quidditch had not been attractive. Nor had it won him any brownie points.

In fact, he had been told stories of how James Potter had bullied Lily Evans until their seventh year when they dated and gotten married a year later. His Father Severus had been appalled when he noticed the similarities between them both.

He had been bullied by James Potter and his friends known as the Marauders. It was another reason he disliked Ethan Potter and never want to be part of his family. He loved his parents and was prideful of belonging in the house of Slytherin and could never be with someone that did not respect that and belittled those important to him.

It was no secret that although his father and Potter Sr. tolerated each other, but they disliked each other and would never get along. Potter had apparently inherited that trait from both his father and godfather, Sirius Black.

Black was his mother's cousin that had been disinherited for refusing to follow the family's wishes and marrying a werewolf. He too was a submissive wizard and had been the first born into the Blacks in a century. They had hoped to use him to further themselves and had been furious when he mated with a werewolf. But his bonded was more than a mere werewolf, but a pureblood Alpha werewolf.

Unlike bitten werewolves, pureblood werewolves were not slaves to the moon, but had complete control of their inner wolf. They were extremely rare and powerful. And extremely possessive over their chosen mates. Remus Lupin had known that Sirius Black was his mate when they were children at Hogwarts. When he had found out that he was a submissive wizard, he had claimed him by marking him on his shoulder and had completed their bond at sixteen.

Draco liked Lupin; he was a kind man who was very knowledgeable in his subject, the History of Magic. He was the complete opposite to the brash and loud prankster Black. They balanced each other out and although he felt nothing towards his second cousin, he did enjoy talking to Lupin.

He knew that the Potters and the Lupins were not bad people, but they were prejudice. Potter Sr. and Black had treated his parents and his mother horribly in school and had made snide remarks when they were spies in the Order.

They had withstood torture in order to give them information and yet they were never thanked. They had to listen to insult after insult about their cowardice when they were spied risking their lives and had been nothing, but "slimy snakes", who only wanted to save their skin.

Never once did they realize that they never wanted to serve a mad man and were forced into the role of Death Eaters. And for that he wanted nothing to do with Potter and his apparent love for him.

He had dignity and was not about to spend his life listening to taunts about him being a Slytherin by the Wealseys, hearing Granger boss him around and pry into his life while having his parents be disrespected. He deserved better. And if he had to chose between Potter and Blaise, he would chose the latter. He rather be content and know nothing but friendship then be miserable and have a love/hate relationship.

But he disliked them all for another reason that he had never voiced out loud. He had lost his mother and his sister and yet no one had noticed or cared. The wizarding world had been concerned about the Potters losing their first born child, the true Potter heir: Harry James Potter.

Yes, he might have been the savior that destroyed Voldemort when the killing curse somehow rebounded from him back to Voldemort. But, the family was respected and admired for their efforts in the war when they had contributed nothing towards the end of it.

His Father had saved them by warning them that Voldemort would look for them because of a prophecy. They had gone into hiding and stayed there for two years until their location had been found out through the betrayal of their Gryffindor friend, Peter Pettigrew.

Apparently Gryffindors were not so brave and loyal. But his parents and mother had been. They were courageous and loyal, but their efforts had been ignored, while the Potters were hailed as heroes. They had forgotten that they were only alive because of his father and the efforts of his mother and his Papa, Lucius, who had to pretend to be dead when he had gotten pregnant with his sister.

And he remembered all of this as he looked into the hazel eyes of Ethan Potter, who had the gall to smirk at him. But the fool didn't stop there. No, he looked him up and down and licked his lips!

Draco was stunned and only the fact that his Papa told him that Malfoys never cursed in public nor did they flick the finger was he able to control himself. He knew that his Father would be a little disappointed in him if he used his wand to curse the fool as it would put Slytherin in negative points for the House Cup, so he resisted temptation and settled by glaring at him.

And he laughed at him! The nerve! Blaise stilled next to him as he had caught their exchanged and almost rose his wand to curse him.

"Don't Blaise."

Blaise turned to look at him surprised. "But Draco, he is disrespecting you!"

Draco sighed and replied, "I know, but if you curse him then you'll get detention and put us behind by a hundred points. I can defend myself Blaise as you well know. Just because I am a submissive wizard does not mean I am defend less."

He blushed and nodded his head and glared at Potter, who replied in kind. Apparently, he did not like the closeness between the pair. Draco left them to their pissing contest.

He had meant the words he said to Blaise. He was one of the best duelers in the school. He had been trained by _the_ Severus Snape, one of the best duelists in the world. He had been trained by another champion, the old Charms professor, who had died in a battle with Death Eaters.

But most people forgot that because he was a submissive wizard. Being a submissive did not mean he was weak, but that he was able to bear children. And although potions existed to allow male pregnancy, they did not always work.

His Papa had gotten pregnant through potions. And that had been a blessing. It was also a good thing that he had not been a submissive wizard or he would have been sold to Voldemort as they were rare, powerful and fertile. According to his Papa, there had not been a submissive wizard in the Malfoy family in two centuries. They had kept his status a secret at birth to prevent anyone for exploiting such information.

Because submissive wizards were rare, they were well protected and killing one was a life sentence in Azkaban. And that was a long time as wizards lived long lives.

Other protection means included the exclusion of touch with anyone beyond immediate family. All submissives were expected to be pure; otherwise they would bring great shame upon the family. Children in the wizarding world were protected and loved. And because submissives were able to bear children naturally they were respected and desired by families.

No, he was not weak, but a strong wizard. He was rated first in their year with the highest OWLS scores since Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, before he became Lord Voldemort, were in school. He almost laughed when he remembered the expression on Granger's face when she had discovered that fact.

He disliked her greatly because she considered herself to be the cleverest person in the school. Weasley and Potter may hang onto her every word, but she was nothing but a know-it-all. Father hated her and wanted nothing more than to use her arm in a potion. She always raised her arm first and bounced in her seat wanting to answer a question. And when she did (meaning she recited the book back at the professor) she got a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Granger had an impressive memory, but she had no deeper understanding of magic. She couldn't synthesized the information on a page and come-up with her own conclusion. Instead, she used other authors to prove the assertions of other authors to make her point. She had no originality or creativity. And Father greatly disliked that and for that reason he downgraded her work, which she always complained about. In her mind, he was persecuting her because she was a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn. She accused him of being biased in his grading as Draco always got O.

Everyone knew that the only reason he taught was to watch after Draco and offer both protection and help if anything were to happen to him. Once he graduated, he would quit his job as a professor, although Dumbledore was trying to keep him on staff. And why wouldn't he? His Father was the best Potion professor the school had ever seen and he was considered the best Potion Master in Britain and one of the best in the world.

When Father had found out, angry had been an understatement. He was beyond furious and McGonagall and Dumbledore had gotten involved. They had shown that in no way he had been biased and was fair in his grading.

Lady Potter had even gotten involved and had defended him by stating that it had been utter foolishness to accuse him of being prejudice against Muggleborns as he had been a spy for the Order. Weasley had then jumped in and stated that he only did it to save his skin and was "a prejudiced, slimy git". That had earned him a detention for one term and he had been suspended from the Gryffindor Quidditch. And all of this had been recommended by both Lady Potter and Lupin. Potter Sr. and Black had said nothing in the matter, but did not try to lessen the punishment.

To say that the Gryffindors were shocked would have been an understatement. His work had later been reviewed by Dumbledore himself and had praised his work and had sent it to be published. Now, he was graded by him in an effort to stop any accusation.

Suffice to say that Granger had not been pleased. She had also made herself very unpopular by the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and half of the Hufflepuffs. And was later given a stern lecture by Professors Potter, Lupin and McGonagall, which had mortified her. Father had then made her cry by stating that she was being the prejudiced fool she had been accusing him of being. He did show favoritism towards Slytherins, but only because no one else did. No one defended the snakes as they would considered to be evil because of one bad wizard and his followers.

That statement had started an argument with Potter Sr. and Father. Draco had gotten so fed up with the whole Granger situation that he had gotten involved.

-Flashback-

Both men were about to use their wands when Draco wordlessly captured both of their wands to prevent the conflict form escalating. They had picked the worst location to have their spat and were currently in the Great Hall during dinner. The room had gone silent and even Dumbledore couldn't stop them from fighting.

They had been surprised by his interference, but he was sick of having his family being slandered, so for the first time he revealed the small resentment that he felt towards the Potters and Black.

He glared at Potter Sr. who was shocked at ever having Draco look at him with that expression. He had always been polite and distant and he had understood that attitude and had never tried to create any relationship with the young man.

His voice was cold and quite when he spoke. "I am tired of you and your family and friends, along with every Gryffindor in this school accuse my Father and belittle my family. Father may be too courteous to throw certain truths in your face, but I am not. May I remind you that the only reason you and her wife are standing here is due to Father. Or that the reason your son and daughter are alive was because he risked torture to warn your family to go into hiding from Voldemort."

"My parents: Lucius, Severus and Narcrissa were tortured and humiliated to give the Order the information that they needed to win. Otherwise, more people would have died without their efforts. You may have lost a son, but Severus and Lucius lost their child as well, I lost my mother. And for what? They were killed by my mother's sister after his defeat because no one cared to protect them. No, the world had been concerned with the loss of _your_ child."

"But you don't realize that do you? You are a prejudice fool! Gryffindors are not all good and brave or have you forgotten your friend, Peter Pettigrew?"

James at this point had paled at his declarations and he heard Lily quietly crying in the background. The room had been shocked by his statements and Severus had pride in his eyes when he heard his child speak.

"Well, let me remind you that he was Voldemort's spy against the Order. He betrayed you and your friends. He sold you out. But the Slytherins that you despised saved you all. Slytherins are not evil, but your judgments and prejudices isolate them. The reason Slytherins were Death Eaters and fought against the Light was because no one helped them. No one cared to offer them help to escape being a slave to a mad man. All of you were too content in assuming that they were supporters." He then glanced at Sirius Black with loathing in his eyes; Black actually backed away.

"My mother went to you to help her from being marked. And what did you do? You turned her away laughing and accused her of being a spy. You closed the door in her face and called her scum. And for that dear cousin, I will never forgive you. You could have saved her from being killed by Bellatrix. You of all people you know that being from a Dark family didn't make you evil. You are mated to a werewolf, who people used to condemn thanks to the actions of Greyback. And now all of you are content of condemning children based on a school house." He looked around the room and his disgust was visible. His eyes landed on Dumbledore and his tone was icier than before.

"And you, where do I begin? You might have good intentions, but you are also as biased as the rest of them. How many times were my parents humiliated and you nothing to punish the Gryffindors, especially the Marauders? Black had lured Father to Lupin when he was a werewolf as a prank and was almost killed. But did you expel him? No, you didn't. You gave them detention. And when my parents tried to defend themselves you gave them excessive punishments. Or when they spied for you, you did nothing to defend them from the insults the Order would through at them, especially by the Wealseys. You did nothing and had my parents not had been the strong people they are then they would have scrummed to Voldemort. You should be ashamed of yourself." And Albus was and he knew that he had no words to justify himself.

"Instead of learning from past mistakes you are continuing them. You are all alive because my family were former spies, but you gave them no thanks, instead you spit at their sacrifices. I am disgusted with you all." With that he left the room that was shocked into silence.

-End Flashback-

His parents had been proud of him. The Slytherins had given him a stand innovation that very night. And Lily Potter had even apologized to him and his family. Potter Sr. had not, but he was more polite to his Father, while Lupin had started to cultivate a light friendship with his Father and Papa.

Black had tried to approach him, but he had ignored him. And had been colder to him than before. May be one day, he would be able to talk to the man, but he meant what he said: he would never forgive him and his callous actions towards his mother.

Black had finally gotten that message and had kept his distance. Draco was a Black and they were known for holding grudges. Being raised by a Snape and being born a Malfoy reinforced that fact. They had no interaction with each other outside of DADA class. And Draco preferred it that way. He turned his own cousin away, what prevented him from doing the same to him in the future?

He was not a naïve fool that thought the best of everyone. He had been raised by two former spies who had taught him to never give his trust away so easily. And he had learned that lesson. In his mind, Black had proven himself to be trustworthy and with his explosive past with his family, he wanted nothing to do with him. And although he might change in the future, he did not even trust him with a shopping list, much less his well-being.

He looked up at the Head Table again and noticed his Father's amused gaze at the pissing contest occurring between Potty and Blaise. He rolled his eyes in response. He felt the gaze of another and saw Lady Potter smile and wave at him. He returned the gesture. He liked her, not as much as he liked Lupin, but she was a descent person.

She had always been kind to him and he had heard from Father that they had been friends in school, but that had ended in fifth year. Apparently, she had stayed in the sidelines and watched him be bullied.

His anger at her had caused her to call a Mudblood in the heat of the moment. And that condemned him in her eyes and she had ended their friendship thanks to the urgings of her friends. Father had regretted it, but she had never forgiven him until they were both professors at Hogwarts. But by then it was too late. She had held against him his foolishness as a fifteen year old boy and now he held her folly as a young woman as reason to never want anything to do with her.

It was one of the major things that his mother had held against her. She had even slapped her the next day when she had ended their friendship. And had even cursed her and the Marauders when they tried to humiliate her. She had gotten detention, while they had gone unpunished. It was another strike against Dumbledore.

Her husband also looked at him and gave him a smile as well and turned to talk to his best friend, Black. Although his smile had not been as cheerful as his wife, he did not feel insulted by it.

His wife had been sincere in her apology to them and they had accepted, but Papa had warned her that they did not trust her and wanted nothing, but a casual relationship with her. She had hurt Father and in his mind she burned that bridge long ago. He knew that she had been hurt by his Papa's comments, but had understood them and did not push for more.

Draco knew she would love for him to accept her son's suit. She liked him more than Ginny Weasley, who desired to be the next Lady Potter. She thought that with his influence Potty would mature and become more responsible.

And he had changed. He was no longer as obnoxious as before and was more studious and had done well in his OWLS, but that did not mean that he liked him. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to reject him.

He knew that he was being petty and that he would not be as cruel in his rejection as that sounded, but he did not see himself with Ethan Potter. There was too much hurt and pain in their families' past and they had too much bad blood in between each other to play family.

Black would never learn to be nice to his Father and his Papa had also not forgiven him for his cruel treatment of his mother. He had loved her like a sister. And they would never be able to tolerate Potter Sr. and his friendship with the Weasleys.

Thanks to his grandparents, the Malfoys and the Weasleys had not gotten along. And had been over the issue of blood. And that had carried over to his Papa and Arthur Weasley. His Papa did not care and was content with ignoring him and vice versa, but his children had not. They were rude and disrespectful to them, but that only applied to the two youngest and while his wife was not rude to them, she didn't trust them.

The rest did not care. The twins liked Father and had respect for his potion abilities, while the third eldest respected his Papa's work in the ministry. But it was the two eldest that had the most…interesting reaction.

Bill and Charlie Weasley had both been attracted to him and had wanted to court him. But, Charlie had entered a relationship with Fleur Delacour and it was being rumored that Bill would come to England from Egypt to ask to court him.

And he knew he would not accept. He was attractive with his long, fiery red hair in a pony tail. He also looked aristocratic with his straight nose and high cheekbones. He had an outgoing personality with a sense of adventure as noted by his high paying job as a curse broker. He was also intelligent and had been Head Boy. But he felt nothing, but friendship towards him. And he could also say that both Potty and Blaise were attractive and yet they didn't capture his attention.

Bill, he saw as a friend, but he was too wild and not husband material; he felt like a divorce was more than likely. Blaise was kind and loyal, but he had already claimed a part of his heart as his brother. It felt like incest. And Potty, well he was an arrogant bully, who while powerful was lazy and would rather spend his time and talent playing Quidditch and playing pranks.

And every time he thought of Bill, he remembered the day he had met him and Charlie. It had been a very awkward and embarrassing moment, but memorable. He had been thirteen and they had both been very open about their attraction to him. In fact, they had gotten into a fist fight with each over him.

He had been shocked and so had his parents. Looking back, Potter had been angry not at him, but at them. Apparently he had liked him then. Weasley Sr. had been stunned and his wife had been annoyed at him and her sons. The twins had been laughing and placing bets on who would win, while Percy had been blushing in embarrassment and had stuttered apologies.

Then Ronald Wealsey being a thick-headed prat had accused him of "seducing and enchanting his brothers" and had almost called him a whore. Both his parents had been angered and were about to curse him when his brothers had turned on him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

The next day, he had to formerly apologize for his words. He had been somewhat sincere and regardless of how thick he could be as a pureblood he had recognized his words had been severe and unwarranted. To say such things to a submissive reflected horribly on him and his family; and in fact it had been worse than calling a Muggleborn a Mudblood. His parents had also apologized and his parents had accepted, but Ronald had been on thin ice.

But, Weasel, as he affectionately called Ronald Weasley hated him because he was a Slytherin and believed that all Slytherins were evil. He was also easily angered and prone to jealousy. How Granger could date him was a mystery. And yet, they were both ignorant fools, so it made sense at the same time. And as far as he was concerned, he could rot.

And Ginny Weasley or the She-Weasel, hated him because he considered him competition for Potty's affections. She fancied herself to be the next Lady Potter and he would gladly let her go after her dream. He wanted nothing to do with him.

He felt a glare on him and was confronted by the She-Weasel. Apparently she did not like the interaction between him and the Potters.

He rose a delicate eyebrow in her direction and smirked at her. Potty noticed and he looked at him and Draco sweetly smiled at him. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help goading her. Potty laughed and winked in his direction, knowing that he did it to annoy her.

"Wow, Draco. You'll be a Potter in no time at all. Your future in-laws adore you, well Lady Potter does and so does Lupin. Invite me to the wedding." Pansy said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, but it hinted at sincerity.

He noticed Blaise stiffened beside him, but he pretended to be ignorant of it and laughed along with Pansy. She was a pretty girl with a very dry wit, who used to have a crush on Father when she was a small child and had grown out of it as she grew older, but felt deep respect and admiration for him. And he could see the attraction.

His Father might have been a gangly teenager, but he had grown to be an attractive man. In Pansy's words, he was the definition of "tall, dark and handsome". And he was with his raven hair and dark eyes and soft, but velvet voice. He knew how his Papa found his voice attractive based on the numerous time he had walked in on them in some very comprising positions.

He also ignored the adoring gazes of both Blaise and Potty when they turned towards him when he had laughed.

"Oh, the trials the beautiful must go through," Pansy whispered low enough for him to hear. He smiled at her. She knew that Blaise did not have a chance and felt sympathy for him. But, seeing as she was betrothed to Theodore Nott, she was not the best source of love advice as she believed he was "destined to be a Potter, but was in denial". They had once had a debate on this subject. He still believed her to be mad and her best friend, Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw a year below them agreed. She had "seen" it.

Whatever that meant. Honestly women, he thought with a huff.

"FYI, Granger and Weasley are drilling holes into you. They look pissed at you. What did you do this time, Drakey-poo?" Pansy asked in an innocent voice. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. Being alive is one option and have the nerve to continue breathing is another. I am probably depriving them of their oxygen and Merlin knows they both need it, being near Weasel and Potty all the time. Their brains need help recharging. " He responded.

Astoria nodded her head and sighed. "So true. And with such beauty..." Then she got a predatory gleam in her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. His instincts screamed at him, while Pansy laughed. "Draco can I do your hair?"

He looked at her with a black expression on his face as the rest of the table laughed. He let a moment pass by, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you would look stunning in curls, Darling."

"Draco already has curls." Blaise added. The table was silent as everyone assessed his hair. He glared at Blaise and sent him a hex, which he countered.

Draco pouted and whined. "Blaise, you were never suppose to say that. And you should have been man enough to accept your punishment." Blaise laughed in response.

"Really, why have we not seen them? Don't tell me you straighten your hair?" Daphne asked in shock and disappointment. He rolled his eyes and kept silent.

"Well?" Astoria prompted.

"She said not to tell her, so I am not." Was he simple reply.

"So, it is true! You must look so adorable!" Pansy squealed and looked like she want to pet him.

"Darling, you must let your curls out tomorrow." Astoria demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Not bloody likely."

"Oh Drakey-poo, Malfoys don't curse. What would Daddy say?" Pansy said as she mock- reprimanded him.

"Papa," He countered "would be proud that his son is resisting peer pressure." He huffed and raised his nose in mock arrogance. The table laughed.

"Papa, Draco?" Theo asked. "That is so… adorable." Several females vigorously nodded their heads, while Blaise narrowed his eyes at Theo.

Their conversation had been cut short when McGonagall came in with the first years to start the sorting. He clapped politely for each student, but was more animated when the house of Slytherin got a new member.

The sorting had gone without a problem and Dumbledore was about to give the beginning of the year announcements when a wave of pure energy was felt throughout the hall. He felt his body grow heavy and realized that he couldn't move anything, except for his eyes. He calmed down and kept his mind from panicking. He was one of the few that was not and that included the professors. He could see tears in the eyes of other students along with fear and panic.

The wave of energy later transformed into a ball of raw magic that left the majority in the hall panting, but he felt nothing, but light-headed. Such a high level of magic could impair and kill those that had lower magic reserves and he feared it would do just that if the level continued to rise.

The ball turned blue and swirls could be seen within it. The pressure of raw magic lessen, but then the unthinkable happened. The Dark Mark appeared over the blue ball and was reflected onto Hogwarts' enchanted sky.

He knew it was Voldemort's mark as he had seen it in old newspaper clippings and books in the Malfoy and Snape library. No one had seen for more than a decade. Once Voldemort had been destroyed, the mark etched on the skin of his followers had been erased. But, there was no mistaking the skull with a snake coming from it. From the corner if his left eye, he could see the shock and fear in Father's wide eyes. And although he had succeeded in staying calm, he could feel the fear beginning to dominate.

Then the blue ball began to pulse and disappeared with a flash and left two strangers in black cloaks wearing silver masks behind. And two words repeated themselves in his head: Death Eaters.

A/N: My new story that I promised in late October and early November. The first chapter is divided in three parts. Originally, I wanted to have them together, but it was going to be too long, so I divided it. I am writing part two and it will be finished in two days, may be tomorrow. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ratings: T, but will be M

Warnings: torture, abuse (mental, physical and emotional), character bashing, character death and boys' love.

I own nothing, J.K Rowling does.

Summary: Eighteen years after the reign of Voldemort ended, the Malfoy and Potter family lived happy lives, but that all changes when two familiar strangers appear and break all perceptions about their lives by revealing a shocking truth.

Part 2 of Chapter 1:

-Change POV: Lady Lily Potter-

Lily sat in her customary seat at the Head table like always and like every year she felt the tentacles of depression start to drown her.

Her pain would lessen as the school year passed by, but it would show itself during the holidays, his birthday and at the beginning of the school year and at the end. She felt James' hand clasp her own and she felt some relief that he was there for her as he tried to help her through her pain.

And she was lucky to have him, even if he could be an idiot at times, but his gentle gestures didn't heal her. Apart of her blamed him for the loss of her child.

Peter had been his friend, not hers. Yes, she had been polite and friendly to him, but he had always rubbed her the wrong way. And now she knew why: he was a traitor that led You-Know-Who to kill her baby boy.

She didn't know if she should feel glad that he was killed before she had gotten her hands on him. Because of she had, she had no doubt that she would have been in Azkaban for using all of the Unforgivables. But at the same time, she felt rage that the filthy rat had been caught and had faced punishment for his crimes.

She knew that James was not to blame; he also felt guilt and despair even if he hid it. And so did Sirius as he felt that her Harry would still be alive if he had been the secret keeper over Peter. But, it was too late to feel remorse. All that was left was the "what-ifs" and "I should haves".

A sob almost escaped her throat and she squeezed his hand to give her strength. She felt her eyes grow misty when she thought about her child. Her Harry. And although she loved Ethan and Evelyn, Harry had a special place in her heart because he had been hers. Her baby.

Her Harry had inherited her green eyes and although he had James' messy hair, he had had her square facial structure and her lips. Ethan and Evelyn both had hazel eyes, but both had inherited her auburn hair. Evelyn even had her nose and ears, but she looked like a Potter. And Ethan, well he was a clone of his father. They had the bad eyesight and needed glasses. He had his father's messy hair, although he was auburn and both share a similiar body structure, but Ethan was taller. Those small differences made him his own person, but they shared the same attitude as teenagers. Meaning they both had been arrogant bullies concerned about Quidditch, although they both got good grades without much effort.

And when she made those comparisons she thought about Harry. Would he had been like James or would be like her? And she had a feeling that her boy would have studious and quiet. He would have spent his time pursing books like she had over pulling pranks, like both Ethan and James. She also knew that he would have not been a Gryffindor, may be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin? And she could picture it: her Harry being both studious and yet cunning. The type that was quiet, but deadly when provoked.

The beginning of the year feast always plagued her with these questions. She closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions. But she had always been horrible in doing so. Her eyes had always given her away. Would her boy have the same problem?

Sev had always told… she cut that line of thought. She had lost that right to address Professor Snape by that name. She had been such a fool as a child and although she considered herself to be tolerant and above petty house rivalries, she had abandoned her friend. She had realized her mistake when Narcrissa Malfoy nee Black had confronted her and slapped her. She did deserve it, but her courage had failed her when she tried to apologize to him.

And when she had finally gathered her courage it had been too late. Professor Snape had moved on and never looked back; she had lost an amazing friend thanks to her stupidity. And she knew that he would never forgive her. A Gryffindor would have, but a Slytherin; once you betray them, it was the end, no second chances were given.

She looked up and caught the exchange between Draco Malfoy- Snape and Professor Snape. Draco always looked at him with love and that love was returned tenfold. And why wouldn't he? Professor Snape was a great and courageous man. And Draco reflected that nature. He was strong, outgoing, clever, playful, respectful and most of all beautiful.

He had inherited the blond hair from the Malfoys along with their charismatic nature. Lord Malfoy- Snape was similar to his child in his charisma and good looks. But, he had an aristocratic appearance, while Draco was softer in his form and possessed a classical beauty with his heart-shaped face, creamy skin, long and graceful neck and slender body; he also had full red lips with arresting blue eyes. They were an unusual shade. Unlike other blue eyes, they were not light, but dark and yet not black. They were the color of real blue or how blue should be if it were to be found in nature and as crazy as that sounded there was no other way to describe his eyes.

She now knew that although Lord Malfoy-Snape had married Narcrissa Black, it had been a marriage of convenience until an heir was born. Once, he had been; they would divorce and marry their true loves, Severus Snape and Frank Longbottom. But the war made that impossible. All three of them had to spy and were tortured by both sides because of it.

It was thanks to them that they had won, but they never really thanked them. Even she had been guilty of it. The loss of her child pained her, but compared to the Malfoy-Snapes there was no comparison. They lost their child, Rachelle, heiress to the Snape and Prince lines and Narcrissa. They lost a daughter and a sister, a sister and a mother. And no one really noticed.

Draco would never get the chance to hug his sister or his mother. All he had was his Father Severus Snape and his Papa Lucius Malfoy-Snape. And for a child in that situation he was exceptional. He was the type of person she wanted to have marry into the family.

But because he was a submissive wizard, only Ethan had a chance. And she thought back to Harry, would he had fallen in love with someone like him or would he have chosen another? And if he did, what would they be like? Would they get along? Would she love them like another child?

She knew that she was being childish, but if Draco married into the family, then may be the rift between her and Professor Snape would heal. May be they would create a loving family with the Malfoy-Snapes, who appeared to be calm and collected, but under the surface were loving and mischievous.

And she saw those traits in Draco when he would smile and laugh and his eyes would contain an impish gleam. And when she saw him, she thought of Sirius. They were both Blacks and although Blacks were dark and cold, some of their members had a playful nature. Sirius did, and according to rumors so had Narcrissa, but that playfulness had turned into insanity in Bellatrix.

These thoughts of the future always seemed to cheer her up and she sighed. James looked at her with a softness in his eyes. She smiled at him and they both knew that she was fine now, although she would never properly be healed.

They both heard Sirius and Remus snort in amusement. They looked at them and followed their eyes to Ethan and Draco. Ethan looked Draco up and down before licking his lips. The look on Draco's face was endearing. He looked shocked and stunned that Ethan had done that and got a cute, small pout on his face. He looked like he wanted to curse him, but glared at him instead. It was an adorable sight.

"You know this reminds me of the day he met Bill and Charlie." Lily said as James and Sirius laughed.

Yes, they remembered that day. The faces on the Malfoy-Snapes had been priceless when Bill and Charlie had gotten into a fight over their son. Lily later noticed that Ethan had not been angry at Draco, but jealous of the attention the two Wealsey brothers were paying attention at his future mate.

"Well, what happened with Bill and Charlie? Are they still planning on courting the Malfoy heir?" James asked in a neutral tone. She raised an eyebrow at his apparent interest. Remus was the one that answered as the rest did not know.

"I know that Charlie has broken up with Fleur in early August." Silence followed this statement.

"That would mean that he plans to…" Sirius was interrupted by Remus.

"Yes, he plans to court him and no I did not tell you Sirius first because I needed to tell Lily and James as well. We are all aware that Ethan is half-way in love with him." He responded when he saw from the corner of his eyes that his mate was about to interrupt and whine about not being informed. But the last past of his statement had been directed at James.

Remus knew that Lily liked Draco and would be overjoyed in having him as a son-in-law. But, the opinion of James was a mystery; after all, Ethan was the Potter heir and needed to ask and receive permission to court someone from the Head of House, especially a submissive wizards as they were rare and coveted in the wizarding world. And because that wizard was the Malfoy heir all the rituals had to be properly followed.

James closed his eyes and knew that his wife and two of his closest friends were watching him for his reaction. He stayed quiet and opened his eyes. They were filled with regret. He wordlessly added a silencing charm in their area so they could not be overhead.

"I was a fool as a child and later as a young man. I saw the world as black and white and by doing so I hurt three people the most. Severus Snape is a great wizard and thanks to him, Lily and I are alive. And I have never properly thanked him and Lord Malfoy. And I will never get the chance to tell Narcrissa either. I feel ashamed of my past actions; I was aware of my foolishness, but I was still in denial until that day when Draco Malfoy put me in my place." He swallowed loudly before he continued, no doubt suppressing his emotions.

"He lives without his sister and mother and suffers when others demean his family. I know that no pretty words can take away the pain that I helped caused, but I am going to make an effort. I will allow Ethan to court him, but only if he was shown maturity; otherwise, I will not have him humiliate the Potter line because of some egotistical pursuit. Courting a submissive shows that the suitor will commit himself to such a bond for life and they deserve happiness, especially Draco."

Lily remembered the days after that fateful fight between James and…Snape. She had cried when Draco had spoken up and threw in their faces the truth that they had all know, but had decided to overlook. He had exposed the big, pink elephant in the room. And she had seen the pride that filled Snape's eyes when he heard him defend his house and his family.

She had apologized, but knew that it was not enough and too late. And Lord Malfoy-Snape had informed her of that as well. After the incident, James had been withdraw and pensive. He might have not approached the Malfoy-Snapes, but she knew that it was not out of spite, but that he lacked the words and the resolve to approach them. He had knew that saying "I am sorry" was not enough and she had understood that and was willing to aid him quietly.

Sirius had been another matter. Draco had plainly stated that his treatment of his mother was something that he would never forget nor would he forgive him. And years after her death, she knew that he felt guilt over Narcissa's death. She had after all asked for his help and he had turned her away. Cruelly.

And she had become a Death Eater and spy and later killed by her own sister. And as Head of House he could have prevented it. When he had been disinherited, Regulus, his brother became the heir, but he had given him back his title in his will. He had committed suicide and had possessed a secret and twisted obsession with his brother and had left him everything as a reminder of his love.

That had made him bitter for a short period of time and unfortunately he took that out on his cousin. His other cousin, Andromeda had never forgiven him for it either. She had slapped him and kicked out of the funeral. She had blamed him for her death and for not helping her when she needed it. In her mind, if he had cared, her sister would have never been a Death Eater and Bellatrix would have never hunted her down because she had been a spy.

It was well known that Andromeda had loved her sister "Crissy" greatly; she had always discounted Bellatrix because she had always been crazy and a sociopath. But, Narcrissa had been her little sister and she had never forgiven Sirius. She later died in a muggle car accident and had left all her memories and mementos of her sister to Draco and had damned Sirius.

That day had hammered home how much he screwed up and how he had never tried to reconcile with her. That also reminded him of all the things that he had and would continue to miss in Draco's life. They were both submissives and if they didn't share the history that they did, they would have been close friends and family in another life.

But it was too late and Draco had ignored his efforts. They all knew that he preferred Remus and Lily. But he hoped that may be one day, they would be able to communicate with each one another, even if he was never forgiven for her death. Lily hoped that they would and she knew that having Ethan marry Draco would be the chance that could help repair the ties within the family. And Sirius shared that same sentiment.

She looked at Draco and caught his eyes, she smiled and waved at him and he had returned that gesture, James had also smiled at him, but it was not as cheerful as hers. But, she knew that he felt awkward and unsure of what to do. She squeezed his hand and now offered him some comfort.

The silence that followed James' announcement was comfortable as they thought about the future.

"I think that Ethan is serious. He had taken his studies seriously. His OWLS scores are an example and his rank in the school has risen. He had always been in the top twenty and now he is fifth." Remus remarked. Yes, Lily remembered his scores and how he had earned ten of them; seven were Exceed Expectations with three Outstandings in Potions, Charms and DADA. They had been proud of him.

"Remus tells us more about the Weasleys." James asked. She knew that James got along with Arthur and twins the most. Charlie was always in Romania and only came to visit during Yule, so they were brief acquaintances. Bill also spent a lot of time in Egypt and Percy was always on some ministry business. She tolerated Ron; he was brilliant at chess and good at COMC, History of Magic and was decent in DADA, but he had a temper and was a hot-head. Although, he had started to mature.

Ginny, on the other hand, was a nice girl and smart, but she expected more from Ethan as Ginny could be spiteful. She was naïve and spoiled by her family as she was the only girl. Lily also thought that she was more enthralled by the Potter title and being Lady Potter, than actually wanting to love Ethan, but thankfully he only saw her as Ron's little sister and not a love interest. She knew that if Ethan wanted to marry and truly loved her, she would learn to accept Ginny, but she knew that she would never see her as a daughter and she was hundred percent certain that Evelyn hated her.

She heard the guys laugh and saw Draco give Ginny a cheeky smirk and then turned to smile sweetly at Ethan, who laughed and winked at him. Ginny's face redden in anger and she tried to divert Ethan's attention from Draco to her, but she was not successful as he continued to look at him in adoration as he laughed with the Parkinson heiress.

She did not have a chance and Evelyn was glad that she didn't. They were in the same year and she thought her to be petty and wanted nothing to do with her. Ginny tried to be friends with her and although she was not rude to her, it was clear that she disliked her.

Like her mother, she preferred Draco. She admired him and he had even tutored her in Potions in her last year and she had gotten an Exceed Expectations on her OWLS. It also helped that Draco disliked Hermione and that he always managed to put her in her place as she hated Hermione. She saw her as narrow minded and hated her bossy and nosey attitude. Hermione was also best friends with Ginny and she thought that that made sense, after all "birds of a feather stick together"; Lily had laughed when she heard her say that.

Lily was never a fan of her, but after she accused Snape of being biased and prejudice against Muggleborns, she had disliked her for her nasty attitude regarding Draco. Draco was a genius with high magical reserves and with a deep understanding of magic. Hermione could recite words on a page, but her grasp of the concepts were nothing when compared to his knowledge.

Remus adored his knowledge of history as he was one of the few people that he could actually have an intelligent conversation with on the subject. James did not care and Sirius hated the subject as he failed his OWL in his fifth year and though it was too boring. Albus was too busy to have chats, while she did not love the subject like he did. She had walk in on them several times discussing theories and motives. He respected him and would love to have him in the family.

Because of Hermione's actions she had even prohibited Ethan from seeing her that summer. And he did not complain, over the years he had seen to distance himself from her and became close friends with the twins. She might even consider them to be his best friends over Ron. He even got along with Percy and seemed interested in working in the ministry.

Since the fifth year he had started to take greater interest in school and his responsibilities as heir. And she knew that Draco was the cause. After all, he would be courted by two successful wizards. It was due to that reason that he was distant with the two oldest Wealseys. He seemed to be relieved that Charlie would not court Draco when he started to date Fleur, but now…

"Arthur has never had a problem with Lucius; all past problems between their families was due to their parents. They both work at the ministry and are acquaintances. He would not have a problem if one of his boys was to marry Draco. But his is scared of what that will do their friendship with us. He is well aware that Ethan likes Draco and wants to court him. And regardless of Ginny's crush on him and Molly's desire to see them together, he is not blind to it. The rest of the family are aware of it as well." He paused and they saw Ginny glare at Draco and speak rapidly to Hermione who nodded her head and glared at him as well.

Remus snorted. "Why do you think that Ginny hates him so much? She envies his beauty and that fact that he easily captures Ethan's attention, while she is "Ron's little sister" in his eyes. Bill and Charlie are distant with him as well as they see him as competition. He made have acted like a prat to Draco, but they remembered how James used to act towards Lily and see how that turned out." Laughter followed that statement. It was true after all.

In school, Lily had hated James Potter and had sworn to never date him. And yet in she had in their seventh year. She had realized that his arrogant, carefree attitude was how he hid his insecurity and the loss of his mother when he was ten. Yes, he had his days when he would revert back to a bully, but the good days overshadowed that. James had a witty sense of humor and he was a great husband and father. And she knew that he felt shame over his past actions.

She remembered how he wore her down until she finally relented to go on a date with him. She had thought that if she went on one date, he would finally leave her alone and had gone on their date already prepared to hate it. But she hadn't and one date turned to another until she had realized in Charms that she had loved him when he had turned to look at her. He had smiled at her and long ago that smile would have earned him a roll of her eyes and a rude remark, but now that smile had made her heart beat faster. And she had smiled back and in the heat of the moment had told him those three little words. Her cheeks had heated up in embarrassment when the class looked turned to look at her, but James had whooped and kissed her as Sirius and Remus clapped.

"The twins find him attractive, but they are both straight. In fact, they worship him as he helped them prank Albus through his lemon drops."

"Really?" Sirius asked in awe as his grey eyes widen.

They remembered how Albus had turned into a huge canary during graduation a year ago. He had turned back and had laughed, while Minerva had been scandalized. It had been considered Hogwarts best prank. Lily saw Sirius' eyes dull when he thought about how much he had missed of Draco's life; she felt sympathy in her heart for him and saw Remus hold his hand to comfort him and continued speaking to distract him.

"Percy wouldn't mind and Ginny, well it would mean that she could have Ethan, but at the same time she doesn't want him in the family. She prefers him to marry someone else. And Molly is divided. She wants her sons to be happy and find love, but the fact that he is a Malfoy puts her off. She also likes Fleur, even she is too stuck on herself, but she is pretty enough and polite. And she also wants Ginny and Ethan to be together; she considers him apart of the family and marrying her would make it official."

Lily grimaced at that and so did Sirius. She knew that Molly meant well, but she was too motherly and that lead her to smother her kids. She could also be controlling and demanding. They got along, but she considered Alice Lovegood more of a friend than her. And she knew that she would not be able to spend the rest of her life dealing with her, she wondered how Arthur did it. Sirius felt that the same as she always scold him for his playful nature. Molly thought that he should be more responsible and as a result he refused to go to the Burrow unless he had too.

"I had always found it strange that Charlie started to date the Delacour girl." Sirius thoughtfully interjected. "I thought that I was being paranoid, but now that he dated her for two years and later dumps her when Draco becomes eligible to be courted, makes me think that he chose her because of her looks." Silence followed his statement.

Lily was shocked and although a part of her wanted to say that Sirius was being unreasonable, the logical part of her screamed that he made sense. She swallowed and felt James fidget uneasily next to her, while Remus nodded with a pensive expression on his face.

"I mean they both have pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She was nothing, but a replacement. She was as close as he could find to take his place; he was after all thirteen when he met him. Her skin is pale, while his is creamier; her hair is a darker blond, while his is golden and their eyes." His voice slowed as his eyes started to get a haunted look in his eyes. "His are a true blue, while hers are normal. I don't want him near him, he is sick. It is sick. He is just like _him_." He mumbled as a shiver overtook his figure. They heard Remus growl and he squeezed Sirius hand as he cupped his face and whispered too low of her to hear.

To this day, Sirius was haunted by the memories of his brother. He had been affectionate with him and protective of him, even if he had been a year younger. He had thought that it was because he was a submissive, but now that they knew of the incestuous love he had for him, he now wondered if all the hugs between them had been something more. Or if the times they shared the same bed, Regulus had imagined more or had done anything inappropriate to him as he slept.

But, he hadn't. Remus would have known, but the fact that he could've done something scared him.

He loved his brother even as they had a following out when he found out that he had mated with Remus and had gone against all the wishes of the Blacks. But, their father had approved as Remus was a pureblood werewolf and an Alpha and that had made him a worthy candidate. Plus, his son had been his mate and he had wanted him to have a life and not be shackled to a loveless marriage like he had been. Two months later he had died and Lady Black, his mother, stripped Sirius of his title and transferred it to Regulus.

It had been hard for him when he learned of the truth. And Lily could not blame him. She could see the similarities. Regulus had been rumored to have gone to whorehouses and targeted boys and men with black, wavy hair, grey eyes and tan skin. All in all, they had possessed certain similarities to Sirius. And she felt sick that Charlie Weasley would do the same.

James shared her feelings, "I think Remus should warn them, especially Draco. You are the closest to him and he will listen to you." He nodded his head as she said, "I'll do the same as well. The more people that warn them the better."

They looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco pout as the whole table laughed. He was endearing and even if he did not accept her son, Lily would do her best to protect him; she would now return back the favor. Snape had tried to save them and he lost his daughter and the woman he saw as a sister as a result. She had lost a child as well and would not let then go through that pain again if she could prevent it.

"Well it is not like Draco will be short of suitors. There's Bill, Ethan, Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum and who knows how many more." James cut in through the silence that had descended between them. He tried to lighten the bleak mood that followed Sirius' observation.

It worked. Sirius laughed, "Remember Remy how we found out that Zabini loved Draco or how Cedric and Krum competed against each other and forgot the Delacour girl in the Tri-wizard tournament to show Draco that they were better than the other?"

Remus nodded his head and laughed. She remembered the fight Ethan had gotten with Evelyn when she had let slipped that all of the Slytherins knew that Blaise loved Draco. And had told him if he continued to act like a prat he would be rejected by him. They had also learned that he referred to Ethan as "Prat Potty" and the two youngest Weasleys as "Weasel and She-Weasel" and Hermione as "The Beaver". It was not nice, but the way they had all acted towards him and his family gave him some leeway.

It had been after that day that he had changed. He started to do better in class and had taken his duty as a prefect seriously. He had been made the Gryffindor prefect and Quidditch captain and had taken his responsibility in earnest. He tried harder and had been more polite to Snape and all Slytherins and that had been months before the Potions incident, so that earned him some respect.

Those improvements had made him Head Boy this year. She was proud of him and when she saw the longing in his eyes when he looked at Draco, she wanted him to see that Ethan had changed from an arrogant prankster to a sensible young man and that with his aid, he would continue to improve.

"Is that why Hermione hates Draco?" James asked. She looked at him not understanding his question.

"You didn't know?"Remus asked in wonder. "I thought that everyone knew."

"Knew what?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione hates Draco more than him just getting better grade than her, but because he took Krum away from her. They had met in the library and began a friendship and she had thought that he liked her until she heard that he was following Draco and had asked him to hang out with him at the Tri-wizard ball. He obviously could not ask him to be his date as that would be against the rules and disrespectful of his position. But Draco rejected him as Snape didn't want him near anywhere near the ball in case anything were to happen." He pompously cleared his throat and his eyes gleamed in amusement. She smiled at his tactics.

"Later, he asked her to go with him and she accepted, but he had ignored her throughout the night. Krum later got into an argument with Diggory over him. She heard them and Cho Chang had confirmed that Krum was beyond interested in him and was thinking of courting him when he turned seventeen." Sirius told them, loving that he was able to share that piece of gossip. Remus rolled his eyes in response to his mate's actions.

"So that is why she hates him so much because she feels that he took her boyfriend and grades?" James asked.

"Yep." Sirius gleefully answered and James' eyebrows rose to his hairline.

The doors opened to the Great Hall effectively ending their conversation. McGonagall brought in the new students, all which looked nervous and fearful. And she felt a pang in her heart. She wondered if Harry would have felt the same or if her presence would have eased his anxiety. But, she could not let those thoughts consume her now, so she clapped as the first student was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Albus was about to give the beginning of the year announcement when a wave of pure energy hit the Hall. She panicked as it slowly immobilized her and saw Evelyn as fear steep into her eyes, but Ethan looked controlled as he closed his eyes to try to keep calm. Then, the wave turned into a ball of raw magic and she could hear the students start to pant, especially the first years.

High levels of raw magic could kill those with lesser magically cores. And she felt her vision blur, but she fought it. She had too; she needed to keep herself alive and able to fight to protect the rest of her children. She could not lose them as well.

The levels of raw magic decreased to form a blue ball. Swirls started to form in the ball and the Dark Mark appeared in it and it was reflected into the sky.

No, no, she was in denial. This could not be happening again. That mark, his mark, fear griped her heart. How she hated that mark, it reminded her of her loss. She had seen it over Godric's Hollow when she and James had returned home and she had known what it meant: her child was dead; he had been killed by You-Know-Who. She had lost her Harry, her baby and she felt her heart slowly break again.

Then, the ball pulsed and disappeared with a flash leaving behind the regalia of the figures that she hated most in the world.

She would always remember those black clocks and those silver masks that marked the Death Eaters. And she felt hate burst inside her as her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

A/N: With this chapter I wanted to show another side of the story in order to give the story more depth. I read those stories where the Potter give Harry away like he is nothing, but trash and although I read and like those stories, I wanted to show that Lily was different from that characterization. If I had a child, I would keep them safe regardless of their status as savior and would never let a mere headmaster tell me what to do and I wanted to project those feelings into Lily.

I have to write the final part of this chapter and yes, it will be in the pov of another character. To Brighteyes343, Harry is dead and I think that Draco mentions that when he talks about the resentment he feels for the Potters. Sorry, if that was unclear and as for Harry being from another reality, that is secret. And as for the Dursleys they will be mentioned, but how that is secret. Just wait and see!

But, I will say that the title eludes to certain feelings all the characters feel. Draco feels that his family were forgotten because they were Slytherins and the Potters took the limelight when they did nothing. Their pain was forgotten and they were abandoned when Sirius ignored his mother and they were not given protection and that led to their deaths. As for Lily, she feels her child had been forgotten by everyone, but her. Everyone else feels guilt, remorse, etc, but she loves him because he was her child. And as for the rest that will be explained later.

I was done with this chapter quickly because I added this in the first part, but later divided it. So far, I will write the next part and focus on True Appearances and update it with another chapter. Broken will be finished in late December and early January, but Rebecca is now on hiatus. My main focus will be this story and True Appearances.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratings: T, but will be M

Warnings: torture, abuse (mental, physical and emotional), character bashing, character death and boys' love.

I own nothing, J.K Rowling does.

*I changed Sarah's name to Evelyn as Sarah was just a placeholder until I found a name I liked; I also changed Draco sister's name from Aurora to Rachelle and Ethan's appearance also changed; he now has auburn hair and is taller than James.*

Chapter1: Part 3

-Ethan Potter's POV-

He was nervous this year, but excited. He was now seventeen and would now be able to court the one person he loved since he was a child. But said person detested the sight of him and he could blame no one, but himself.

Ethan sat in his compartment alone for the first time since he was eleven and in all honesty he could say that he liked it. He didn't have to deal with Hermione's whining.

Oh, who was he kicking! She was always bitching and moaning about some crap he didn't care about, but he had been too polite to tell her to shut-up.

He snorted and could imagine the look of disbelief on _his_ face if he had heard him say that sentence. That beautiful face with those eyes, he could imagine _him_ giving him a very cheeky remark about his lack of manners and general disregard for social niceties and would later comment on his stud emotional growth.

And as he heard himself be insulted, his focus would be on those plump, red lips…he stopped his train of thought before he embarrassed himself by getting an erection (not that anyone would know, but still it was common curtsey to not masturbate in public transportation and that showed that he was not as deprived as _he_ believed him to be, so that should count for something, right?).

No, it didn't. Draco Malfoy-Snape, the most beautiful person he had ever seen, didn't see that; he saw him as an arrogant bully who cared about pranks and Quidditch. And that had been his fault.

But in his defense, he had been nervous. He had gotten tongue tied when he saw his angelic face and when he had turned those eyes on him, his heart had stopped beating and the words had died in this mouth, so instead of saying something polite, his mind had gone on overdrive and he had called him "a slimy snake" and _that_ had happened before they were sorted, unfortunately it got worse after that.

Ron had laughed himself silly and his face had heated up and he bit his lip. He tried to smile and looking back that had been the wrong thing to do as he came across as a smirk. From then on he was "Prat Potty" and not Ethan Charles Potter.

And his heart sank as he saw those big, blue eyes flash in pain and replaced with dislike. Their rivalry had been born and all he had wanted to do was kiss those lips and embrace that slender body, even if it was not allowed.

Ethan knew that Draco was a submissive wizard from his godfather Sirius and his mate Remus and knew that he would be courted when he turned seventeen. As a child he knew felt something more for the Malfoy heir. His heart beat faster when he saw him smile or laugh. And he had felt the strong desire to be the one that cause his eyes to light up. He had loved him then and had realized it when he saw him asleep in their second year.

He remembered that day. He had used his father's invisibility cloak to get into Snape's office and wanted to prank him after he had banished his work, given him a zero and called him a dunderhead in Potions.

Honestly, how was he supposed to focus when such a beauty was two tables away from him, especially when the fumes in the class left his cheeks flushed? If anyone should have been punished if should have been Draco! No one should look that sexy and be allowed in a class that involves dangerous herbs, but he wisely kept those thoughts to himself. He was not a brash imbecile, regardless of what Evelyn believed, to say that to Snape's face who gladly would wring his neck. Everyone knew that he was crazy possessive of his step-son.

And he had to be. When Draco had come to the Hogwarts, his status had been revealed as a warning to everyone to keep away from him and to respect his position. The room had buzzed when his name had been announced. They had all known who he was: the heir to one of the most prestigious and wealthy families on the continent and the child of two of best known spies in the last century. He was also a submissive wizard and was coveted by many for his power and ability to give birth, but when they had seen his face, the room had gone silent. He was a beautiful child and that beauty had increased as he got older.

After that day, he had several admirers. And although they could never get near him or touch him, they followed his every step. He had to sleep in his father's chambers for extra security measures. Someone of his position was already desirable, but his beauty added to his desirability. And he had come across him as he slept innocently in his father's office.

Draco was curled up in a couch and his cheeks were flushed with sleep, his long eyelashes were visible as they shadowed his cheeks and his hair! He had thought that his hair was straight and silky, but it was curled. His hair was curled in golden ringlets and looked similar to the muggle porcelain dolls his mother used to buy for his sister. And he looked for angelic than before.

He had to fight the urge to touch it and run his thumb across those soft cheeks and those red lips. His hand was even extended out when he spied the black chocker on his white neck. From it the symbols of the House of Malfoy, Snape and Prince were visible. His hand fell limp on his lap; he was seen that choker before in the pictures of Sirius. They were protective charms that prevented anyone, but immediate family to touch the wizard.

He didn't know how long he sat there gazing at him, but he knew then that he loved Draco Malfoy-Snape. He adored him and would do anything for him, to see his eyes light up and a smile on his face, he would be anything and anyone that he wanted him to be. That night he dreamt of Draco for the first time. And his longing for him was born.

And in some sense Evelyn had been right: he could be an imbecile. You would think that he would change his attitude towards him after that night, but he hadn't. He was a twelve year old child that saw the person he loved laughing with another boy. He was neither stupid nor emotional stud, although he could be slow on the in-take, but he had recognize the look on Blaise Zabini's eyes.

It was the same expression he worn when he looked at himself in the mirror when he thought of Draco: the softness in his eyes and the unconscious small smile on his lips when he listened to him speak, laugh, smile or do something cute like wrinkle his button nose or pout.

Oh God, he was a sucker for the pouts! In fact, it should be illegal for Draco to pout with his full, red lips. And when accompanied with his big, blue eyes, he practically melted inside.

But seeing him do all of that with Zabini made his twelve year old heart burst with jealousy, so he did what every male Potter did before him: he bullied the person he liked and metaphorically pulled their pigtails.

His father did that to his mother and she hated him for seven years because of it and his grandfather did as well to his grandmother when they were children and later punched and beat another pureblood to a bloody pulp when he tried to kiss her.

It was the Potter charm.

And he banged his head on the window when those words entered his mind. He could imagine the look of utter disbelief on his sister's face if she had heard him; she would no doubt smack his head for his stupidity as the so-called Potter charm consisted of being a prat, fumbling with his words, while licking and biting the bottom lip nervously and looking at their crush through their fringe. And that exclude the Gryffindor quality of being foolhardy and the Marauder prankster gene.

But it was not all _that_ bad.

Honestly.

The Potter men were known for their loyalty and devotion to their spouses. Once they loved, they loved forever. No affairs and divorces had ever occurred in the family as love and not power was the main motivator for marriage.

He had seen that love reflected on his father's face when he looked at his mother. Her hair would be in a messy bun and dirt would cover her clothes and sweat dripped from her brow, but he still looked at her as if she were the most beautiful sight in the world. And he had seen the sadness that plagued his grandfather's face when he stared at old pictures of his late grandmother, who died due to an old and incurable magically disease. The longing to have her with him had never faded and his devotion never weaved and he had died in his sleep with a smile, knowing that he would meet her in the afterlife.

He had never seen that level of devotion in others and Remus and Sirius didn't count as Remus was an Alpha werewolf and loved his mate regardless of anything. Even the Weasleys didn't count.

would do whatever his wife wanted, but not out of actually desire to please her, but he let her get her way to avoid an argument. Not that they didn't love each other, they did, but it couldn't compare to the love he saw on the faces of his father and grandfather.

Thoughts of the Weasleys made him cringe. He liked Arthur Weasley as did his parents. He was a kind and patience man; well, he had to be rising the twins and dealing with, but he didn't know if he liked or not as she could be smothering. He had a mother already, thank-you very much and he loved her.

He also found her to be too uptight and overbearing. He also didn't like the fact that she tried to push Ginny on him. It was not a secret that he loved Draco and had no romantic feelings towards her. If he didn't have a sister, he might have even considered her to be one. But, even that was not an accurate description of what he felt for her. She was just there in the background. She was Ron's sister, no more and no less than that. And she was Hermione's best friend.

He rolled his eyes when he thought of her. May be when they were younger she had been a good friend with a habit of being a little bossy and nosey. She always pushed him to study and do his homework and he ignored it as her being caring. But as time pass those qualities became unbearable. She had become too pushy and mean-spirited. She also had a competitive nature and hated to lose in anything and for that reason she hated Draco with a passion.

While, she was smart, he was a genius. When she got Es, he got Os and the list went on. And he was sure that she hated him for his looks as well, the Krum incident indicated that much.

And Ginny shared her hatred of Draco. Ginny was pretty, but she reminded him of his mother for some reason. And they looked nothing alike as Ginny's hair was redder, while his mother's hair was auburn, which he had inherited. But most importantly, she had dark brown eyes, while his mother had startling green ones, which was a feature that Evelyn lamented that she had not gotten.

They also had somewhat different personalities. His mother was outgoing and a gentle person, while Ginny was more like a boy-obsessed girl concerned about the latest fashion trends and gossip. He doubted that his mother had acted like that, she was almost a Ravenclaw. But they both had fiery tempers.

But, he just could not see himself date her, much less marry her.

She was too self-absorbed and although he appeared to be obsessed with Quidditch and concerned about pranks, he liked Charms and he even liked Potions when his work was not banished due to his Draco distraction. No one really knew that he wanted to be an Unspeakable or work in the ministry in the Law Enforcement division. They all believed his mask even Draco did.

And why wouldn't he? He had never given him any reasons that proved otherwise.

And even Hermione was somewhat pretty if her front teeth were smaller and her hair was not so bushy. She had looked nice at the Tri-wizard ball. Ron liked her well enough now, but he doubted her would want to marry her. And he sensed that Ron knew that in some level.

Although he was a little slow on the intake, Ethan knew that he could be somewhat perceptive. And Ron liked Hermione, but not enough to marry her. She was almost a mini version of , but albeit more nosey and bossy and not all that motherly. He doubted that they would last the year; they were too different.

Over the years, his friendship with her had began to crumble. He noticed that she was very petty and easily jealous of others. He knew that she hated the fact that he got his good grade with little studying and had even gotten better OWLS scored than her. For example, he had made it to NEWTS potions, while she hadn't. And he could give the time and place that he knew that he no longer wanted to be her friend.

It had been during the Tri-wizard ball. She had gloated that she was asked by Krum to be his date, but he had ignored her during dinner and had heard him fighting with the Hogwarts' champion, Cedric Diggory over Draco. Ethan had hated them both in that moment as well, but Hermione blamed Krum's disinterest in her on Draco and not on the fact that Krum was never interested in her in the first place.

And he thought that to be unfair. Yes, Draco was a beauty, but he could not blame him for taking and interest in him over her. He was a thousand times better after all.

The main reason he hated Krum and Diggory was because they were competition. Their spat at the ball had turned into a mini competition between themselves to show Draco who was better. The only good thing had been that Draco appeared to be indifferent even when Diggory had won. And that victory had disgruntled him as he had cheered for the French girl, Fleur Delacour as both Diggory and Krum made him feel inadequate.

Victor Krum was an international Quidditch star, who was famous and rich. He might had been the youngest seeker in a century, but that didn't compare. And Diggory was the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, prefect, Head Boy and Hogwarts champion; he was also very handsome, a fact that Evelyn had made sure he remembered.

And when he compared himself to them, he felt insecure. At the time, he had been gangly and thin and his voice had began to crack. He hoped that Draco was not attracted to accents, especially Bulgarian ones. And if he was, than he had a perfectly nice, crisp English one. Sure, his voice was not soft velvet like Snape's (and he could admit that, but it was more of an objective observation than actual attraction, although he was handsome in a dark way, but he was only gay for Draco, so Snape would have to miss out).

He snorted at the thought, he was sure that Snape would not be disappointed as he was married to Lord Malfoy, who Evelyn would sigh and shake her head and commented on the shame that he was taken.

Those feelings returned when he thought of the two oldest Wealseys: Bill and Charlie. A scowl appeared on his face when he thought of them. They had met Draco in the summer after their third year in the Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria.

He had seen Draco from afar; it was like he had a sixth sense and he could always find him… well, he could also recognize that head of blond anywhere. He was laughing with his fathers and it was weird for him to see Snape out of teaching robes and laughing with Lord Malfoy-Snape, who intimated him. His silver eyes always felt like they pieced through him and he tried not to think of Draco when he would catch his eyes as he felt he could be cursed for doing so.

He had been too focused on seeing Draco so carefree that he failed to notice the stares of Bill and Charlie and only did when they broke out fighting. That had been very awkward, especially when they mentioned Draco's name so loudly that it garnered their attention. But, the stunned looks on all three of their faces had been funny.

His smile was wiped off when Ron had made those unnecessary comments and had almost called Draco a whore. His family had been shocked, even Ginny was and she looked at him in shame, while Hermione got a satisfied gleam in her eyes. The only good thing that Bill and Charlie had done was beat him to a bloody pulp, but that ended when he realized that they were interested in Draco. He didn't like the looks that they would give him from the corner of their eyes.

Although he had just hit puberty and his hormones were beginning to show, he was not blind to desire. Sure, he would wake up from dreams and remembered nothing, but blurry and fuzzy details, but he remembered the name he shouted when he did so. And so he was able to recognize the gaze of pure uninhibited lust in Charlie's eyes. He could swear that he saw him lick his lips more than once. And Bill, although more controlled, could not keep his eyes off his ass. It was the first time that he felt a dark possessiveness flare inside him.

Thanks to Sirius he knew that some considered submissive wizards to be nothing, but sexual objects and he would not let Draco be treated as one. He wanted him to be happy even if he chose someone else. He was a powerful wizard and had amazing strength, his speech in fifth year attested to that.

He had made his parents and godparents and Dumbledore himself ashamed of their behavior. Even Ron was pensive, although Hermione had been a total bitch about it in their common room, which didn't make her any popular. It seemed that only Ginny and Ron could stand her attitude.

He had broken ties with her two weeks later, even if she pretended otherwise. She believed it to be a phase, but he would not allow her to demean Draco any longer. He would defend him against her and anyone else that objected. Draco deserved to be loved and treasured for the person he was and not be belittled for his heritage or seen as an object.

And he knew that he could not be the only one that recognized that Charlie was disturbed in some way. When he had that Charlie had began to date, he had been happy as it would mean one less competitor. But when he found out that it was Fleur Delacour, he wondered why no one noticed the similarities. She was almost like a cheap imitation of Draco.

The pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair were there, although they were different. Not even the fact that he had dated her for two years and seemed to be in a serious relationship with her stopped him from being suspicious. And that anxiety increased when he found out that he had broken up with her in early August, just in time for Draco's courting.

But the fact remained that he was the underdog. Draco disliked him and called him "Prat Potty". Evelyn had made sure he had noticed that and told him that if he didn't change and tried to prove differently Draco would end up with the likes of Blaise Zabini.

And Zabini had a chance, he was his childhood friend and may be those feelings gave way to romantic ones? He was also the heir of his family like he was, but knew that a match between the Malfoys and Zabinis would be desirable and most profitable. And Bill was a successful curse broker for Gringotts and Charlie was a world renowned dragon tamer and breeder, while Krum had won the cup for Bulgaria and Diggory now worked as Junior Assistant to Fudge.

And he was still in school, but he was the Head Boy this year and was a prefect and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. His OWL scores were also good and if he managed better scores this year in his NEWTS, he would be set. He was also the Potter heir, so he was eligible to court Draco and all he had to do now was convince him that he could make him happy. With this newfound determination he got up to the prefect's compartment.

*Great Hall*

Being in the prefect compartments and handing out responsibilities and patrol schedule, gave him time away from seeing Hermione, Ginny and Ron. The latter he didn't mind as much and although he no longer considered him to be his best friend, they still were friends.

That position had been taken by the twins, who at first glance appeared to be jokesters, but were actually quite smart and almost Slytherin in their methods. He suspected that the only reason they were never sorted there was because of 's views on the house. Even after all these years, Slytherins were considered to be dark, but he knew from Remus that it was not as bad as before.

He was even guilty of the same judgments before he met Draco and had mature enough to realize that enemies came from all houses. Draco had been correct; the ex-friend of his parents, Peter Pettigrew was an excellent example that shouldn't be ignored. After that day, he had researched the reign and people involved in the war against Voldemort.

The name of his family, the Malfoy-Snapes, Dumbledore and McGonagall and some friends of his family, such as Mad-Eye Moody and the Order were prominent. As was the name of his older brother, Harry James Potter, who was recognized as the Savior of the wizarding world, but he had died in the attack by Voldemort.

As he entered the Great Hall and ignored the calls of other students, he thought about his brother.

He sat at the Gryffindor table and made sure to far away from Hermione and Ginny, who could not get the message that he was and would never in interested in her. He really did not want to deal with her this year, unfortunately she sat next to him and Hermione next her, while Ron sat in front of her with a frown on his face. Thankfully, Evelyn sat on his other side.

"Hi, Ethan," Ginny breathed out. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and searched for Draco, who luckily was in front of him. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and Ethan felt the corner of his mouth twitch, he looked adorable; however, that amusement disappeared when he noticed Zabini sit next to him. He heard Ginny huff in annoyance, but he turned away to look at his mother.

Even from his seat he could see the sadness in her eyes. Her face might have been expressionless, but he could see her true emotions reflected in her green eyes. They always gave her away.

Although Evelyn could be quite perceptive, she never really saw her mother's pain. But he knew otherwise, the death of his brother had never been easy on her and it was more visible during the holidays, his birthday and now during the beginning of the term feast.

Harry had inherited her green eyes and his father's raven hair. And in some ways, he knew that he had been his mother's child and held a special place in her heart. That didn't mean she didn't love them, she did, but she would always mourn Harry. Simply, her heart would always have a part of it missing due to his absence.

He knew that his father tried to do his best to consol her, but Ethan knew that she would never really heal. He also knew that she thought about the person he would have grown up to be had he had lived the most before sortings. And he would admit that he did as well; he was curious, would Harry had been a complete Gryffindor like himself, a bookworm almost Ravenclaw- Gryffindor like Evelyn… or a Slytherin?

His thoughts were cut off by Hermione's shrill voice.

"And I don't know why Parkinson is the Head Girl. She may have _average_ grades, but mine are better. And I heard that she is engaged. Her parents sold her out for money; she should have been able to chose her own husband. She-" The rest of her comment was interrupted by Evelyn.

"She was not sold into marriage by her parents, Granger. Weasley must have at least made an effort to teach you about pureblood rituals." Her voice dripped with disdain. It was no secret that Evelyn disliked Hermione and Ethan wondered who she hated more Ginny or Hermione?

Ginny, who up to that point had agreed with Hermione's tirade, blushed at Evelyn's words. Hermione huffed and opened her mouth to retort back, when Evelyn cut her off.

"An old marriage contract exists between the Parkinsons and Notts that allows for a bond to be formed between both families, if and only if, a couple from the respective families were to fall in love. It just so happens that Pansy Parkinson loves Theodore Nott., so it is a marriage of love and not convenience unless you are going to argue that they are not in love?" Her eyebrow rose in a challenge.

Hermione flicked her busy hair, but before she could speak Ron intervened, "Hermione, entering marriage contracts and engagements are serious things in the wizarding world. Unlike the Muggle world, you can't get divorced and remarried several times as it reflects badly on the individual and their family. It is not that it is not allowed, but wizards value commitment and someone that divorces several times and remarries just as many is not seen as a good quality."

She narrowed her eyes at him and sneered, "But Malfoy's father divorced his mother and married Snape." Her voice was filled with venom. It was also no secret that Hermione may have tolerated same sex couples, but she frowned on them.

He stopped her before she would begin to insult Draco. "Granger," the use of her last name didn't go unnoticed and whispers began to spread, "Lord Malfoy had a stipulation in his marriage contract with Narcrissa Black that they would divorce once an heir was born. An heir was born and they were both free to marry without having their names slandered. If you plan to be a proper functioning witch in the wizarding world than you must learn our customs, which won't change just because you are a Muggleborn and think differently."

Her eyes widen and Ginny frowned and glanced nervously between them. Ron looked indifferently, but he could tell that he agreed with him. Over the years, he had matured. He still had a temper, but he was not a hot head like before. And Ethan knew that he had been right in thinking that Ron and Hermione would not last when he saw him eyeing Lavender Brown, a pretty pureblood in their year who was one of the best students in COMC.

He could feel the smug air around Evelyn as rumors began to formed around his distant and cold attitude with Hermione. But he was not done, "And Parkinson is an excellent choice for Head Girl. She is responsible and fair and is one of the top students in the school, so her grades are more than average."

He looked away from her as the whispers increased. He knew that by tomorrow the whole school would learn of how he defended a Slytherin and one of Draco Malfoy's closest friends to his apparent best would also know that Ethan Potter no longer considered Hermione Granger worthy of that title.

But, he knew that no one would care as her attitude had made her very unpopular, while Draco was well-liked. He was popular and helped other students in their studies. He had even helped Evelyn in Potions and thanks to his tutelage she had gotten an Exceeds Exceptions. She had always admired him, but his successful tutoring had earned him her respect and she hoped that he would return his love back and become a part of the family. She had always found him to be adorable and reminiscent to the porcelain dolls of her childhood and she couldn't wait to pinch his cheeks and do his hair if he married into the Potter family.

After a submissive was married, they were no longer restricted in who they could touch and the activities they could practice in. That was one of the main reasons that Draco was not made a prefect or played Quidditch. Ethan was honest enough to recognize that Draco would have been picked as Head Boy and not him. Not that Draco did not deserve it, he more than earned it.

He doubted that many people knew that his hair was not straight, but curled and he had never shared that detail with anyone. It was his secret.

And he always remembered that night and longed to have him sleep by his side so that he could embrace him. He also wanted to wake up to him every morning and run his fingers through his hair. He knew that he would love to comb it and have him wear the Potter heirlooms in it.

As he had grown older his dreams of Draco grew explicit. If Draco chose him, then he would be the first and last to kiss those red lips and caress that body. Not that he was experienced on those matters, he wasn't at all, but it was mind blowing to think of it. And he looked at the Slytherin table and caught his eye. He looked him up and down and licked his lips. Yes, he would love to be the one and only to be able to touch him intimately.

When he looked back at Draco's eyes, he could see the stunned expression on his face. And he panicked inside. He was such a fool! He probably now thought that he was a pervert! And he was not, thank-you very much, but when he caught the look in his eyes, he could not stop himself.

He laughed.

How could he not? He looked cute trying to stop himself from pouting and not curse him, so he settled by glaring at him instead. Ethan stopped when he caught the gaze of Zabini. Apparently, he did not like his reaction to Draco and tried to defend him as if Draco could not do that himself! Draco was not a weak fool nor was he a damsel in distress. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the room and could look after himself just fine.

So, he returned the glares Zabini threw his way. He felt Ginny stiffen next to him, but he ignored her and continued to glare at Zabini and noticed that he was attractive with his dark skin and golden eyes that drew you in. He was also a good Quidditch player and had even been made captain this year.

They were about the same height, but Ethan was had broader shoulders, while Zabini had more defined muscles. Evelyn had told him that although Zabini had been in love with Draco, he didn't have a chance with him as Draco saw him as a brother. Although that put his mind at ease, he could not deny that Zabini being a childhood friend gave him an advantage.

Their glaring contest was interrupted when they heard Draco laugh and they turned to look at him. Ethan smiled as he saw his eyes light up in amusement. He felt Ginny try to get his attention, but he ignored her and he heard her turn and complain to Hermione.

Everyone knew that she didn't have a chance and yet she insisted in bothering him. Tomorrow he would tell her to give up; he had been too polite to turn her down, but he now had to be blunt. All of the Weasleys knew that he felt nothing for her and wished to court Draco, which was why he was cold towards Bill and Charlie and why they kept him at a distance as well.

In some level, he knew that she was more interested in being Lady Potter and being related to the Savior's family than actually caring for him. She wanted a marriage of convenience, even if she tried to fool herself that she didn't. He would let her down, so that she would find true happiness with someone else, such as Dean Thomas, who had had a crush on her since last year.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and signaled the beginning of the feast. He looked up at his mother and saw her expression change to one of sadness as she saw the first years come in, but she forced herself to be strong and clap as the first student, a boy with black hair was sorted into Ravenclaw.

The sorting had ended and Dumbledore was about to give his standard greeting and announcements when he felt a wave of energy hit the entire hall and slowly cut off his movement. He felt himself freeze and forced himself to stay calm as he heard Ginny start to cry. He could not see Evelyn as she was turned from him, but he could tell based on her breathing that she was trying not to panicked.

He wished that he could take her hand into his to offer her some comfort when that wave of energy transformed into raw magic, which formed into a ball. He felt himself grow light-headed and he heard Ginny's breathing grow erratic and she began to pant heavily.

The high level of raw magic could kill of witches and wizards of low powered magical cores or if the level of magic exceeded their core and based on what he could see in front of him that included the majority of the people in the room. He saw his mother's eyes blink and the rest of his family try to collect themselves.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dumbledore try to relieve the pressure of the raw magic in the room before it could kill someone. Whether he was successful or not, Ethan did not know as the ball began to swirl. Then the Dark Mark was shown in the ball and was reflected into Hogwarts' enchanted sky.

Up to this point he had been relatively calm, but thanks to his research he knew what that mark meant. It was always left behind and symbolized that someone had been killed. He looked up at his mother and saw tears in her eyes. And he knew than that she had seen it over their old house when his brother had been killed. He heard Evelyn's breathing come out in gaps and knew that she had made the connection as well and was crying.

The ball pulsed and disappeared in a flash and left behind two figures he recognized as Death Eaters.

Eighteen years had passed since Voldemort had been defeated at the expense of his brother's life. Eighteen years later his mother's heart had not healed and he saw her tears fall down her cheeks and fear griped and squeezed his heart when he realized that it was not over.

A/N: Other stories show Harry's brother as an arrogant bully who tries to sabotage his brother and loves the limelight. Originally, I had wanted to do that, but I later changed my mind and wanted to show Ethan as a caring person, but an awkward and insecure boy who bullies the person he likes.

I hope that I was successful, so please review and give me your opinion. And thanks for those that have read this story and have made it your favorite or have marked it as an alert as this is my second most popular story after True Appearances.

P.S.: The pairings in this story are- Lily/James, Snape/Malfoy Sr., Remus/Sirius, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Theo, one-sided Ginny/Ethan, one-sided Blaise/ Draco and all others are a surprise and I won't reveal any details.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratings: T, but will be M

Warnings: **torture, abuse (mental, physical and emotional), character bashing, character death**.

I own nothing, J.K Rowling does.

**Answers to Reviews ( please read for information on the story):**

**Emeralden Rapley: **In this universe, Harry is dead. I was going to add this later as a back drop to what happened on the night he and Voldemort died, but as this is the second time that someone had been confused, I'll provide some information on what happened.

I might add this later in more detail, but this the basic outline of what occurred: Snape heard that Voldemort knew of a prophesy that stated that he was be killed by a child (the prophesy wording is canon), so he told the Order and the Potters went into hiding for two years. At that time, Harry was just born and he was the only one that fitted that description (sorry to Neville fans out there, but he doesn't exist in this universe as his father Frank committed suicide and loved Narcrissa and his mother Alice is a Lovegood).

They changed locations four times within those years and used all of their friends as secret keepers, but during their fourth move they chose Wormtail, who betrayed them and told Voldemort when the Potters left him as a babysitter ( at the time Lily was pregnant with Ethan). No one knows what happens, but Dumbledore theorized that when Voldemort tried to use the killing curse, Harry used all of his magical reserves to rebound it and it killed Voldemort. He died because he was child and his core exploded and was instantly killed and his death caused him to be the Savior. But I repeat, he **is** dead.

As for who Draco ends up, with that is the million dollar question. As I get more chapters in and write more insight on the characters, I will do a poll on my profile based on who he should end up with.

**Sess18:** That was a good guess, but that was not quite right. Just wait and see!

**Xhpduhx:** Thanks for your review it made my day!

**Kitsunekiri****: **Thanks for making me aware that I accidently replaced Part 3 with Part 1 as I had to replace Part 2 when I made certain changes. Sorry about that!

Ch.2: (several pov, so please pay attention)

_The smell of blood reach his nose and he reveled in it. This was the day of his victory, of __**their**__ victory. All of the years that they withstood torture, abuse and were used as weapons paid off. _

_This was their time. _

_He step over the mangled body parts and slain his enemies without remorse. He felt pride to be able to do so. They were nothing, but mindless sheep and prejudiced fools. They made their enslavement possible._

_The mask covered their faces, but he turned to look for her and found her. Her eyes always gave her away. He could recognize those black eyes anywhere. They were dark pools that showed the meaningless of human life. She too cut through their enemies without sorrow. The day they had been abandoned and forgotten was the day that they had damned themselves._

_Every tear, plea and drop of blood that they had shed flashed in front of him. They had sacrificed and killed in order to rise an empire on the dead bodies of the worthless. _

_And he wondered for the hundredth time that if Muggles were correct in asserting a God existed, then the both of them were damned thrice over. He killed a girl that looked no older than fifteen, but he still felt nothing and based on her mechanical movement neither did she._

_Without a pause, they continued to move forward in the battle. In front of them stood the wizard that they hated most in the world. Since, they were five they had dreamed of this day when they would kill him, but a simple death was not. They had inherited their mentor's habit of playing with their prey._

_A smirk crossed his face when he saw his fear. He knew that they had been betrayed, that they were the ones that had caused so much death. What did he expect? Years of abuse and torture did not break them, no it angered them. It made them stronger, so that they would one day avenge themselves._

_He heard her laughter. It was a mixture of insanity, happiness and victory. Twelve years since they decided to not be their pawns and together they raised their wands._

_But as they fired off the cruciaius curse, they were hit with purple flashes that collided with their spell and caused them to black out. _

_Then they felt nothing and saw nothing, but blackness. A blackness that seemed to consume them whole and slowly the levels of raw magic increased and created electricity._

_It was benefitting that he was not alone, but with her. They made always been together. They bled for the another and took food from their own mouth to make sure the other stayed alive when they were children. And as they grew other, they had their backs whipped for each other when the other was too weak. They hugged each other and offered comfort when the coldness had become too much. Or when they just wanted to give up, they thought of each other knowing that they kept the other alive._

_And he looked into her black eyes and saw that determination to live and knew that it was reflected in his. That spark to live never died out even when grief brought them to their knees. They would stand together. _

_And with that she raised her hands and manipulated the raw levels of energy around them to create a shield around them. With a snap of his fingers, he numbed that air around them and used raw magic to immobilize those weaker than them. He held out his right arm and traced the mark that they both loved and with a spell reflected it into the sky. And slowly the darkness cleared. _

The Hall was transfixed by the figures in front of them, but those that recognize them felt fear consume them.

Albus was shocked and felt the weariness steep into his old bones. His spells to contradict and cancel out the high levels of raw magic failed and only succeeded in making him feel weak and tired.

It had been years since he had seen that mark and those figures dressed like Tom's Death Eaters. Years, since he thought that the world had finally found peace and had healed. And yet, here they stood, two powerful wizards that could break the indestructible wards of Hogwarts. Not even when he had faced Tom and Grindelwald did he feel as insignificant and helpless as he did now. He feared that he would not able to protect the students and those figures turned to look at him and the hatred in them made him flinch.

Suddenly, one of the figures appeared before him and all he saw was black before he felt a hand around his throat.

The spell ended and fiendfyre fire appeared that prevented any students from providing any aid and the second figure stood without moving as the other teachers tried to attack. He closed his eyes and waited until several spells hit and disappeared and grabbed Lily's hair and passed a hand through her chest and pulled out and left her crumpled on the floor bleeding.

-switch pov-

The students watched unable to do anything as Dumbledore was slammed into a wall and many began to cry. If a wizard was able to do that to one of the most powerful people in the world then they had no hope of living.

Ethan hugged Evelyn close to him as he saw fiendfyre fire appear and knew that if anyone were to get close to it, it would mean instant death as it was uncontrollable and hard to conjure. To be able to master showed how powerful a wizard was.

The figure that had grabbed Dumbledore thrown him down and hit him with a curse that had him yell out in pain. McGonagall tried to help him, but she was hit with another spell that caused her bleed out. The other figure stood still and disappeared as several spells were aimed at him, but later moved and grabbed his mother. Ethan felt himself tear up and heard as Evelyn screamed as his hand passed through her chest and he dropped her as if she were trash.

-switch pov-

Slowly screams were heard and Draco wished that someone could hug him and comfort him, but no one could and he saw Pansy grab onto Theo and both Greengrass sisters held onto one another. He felt fear for his Father when he saw Lady Potter's chest destroyed.

Potter Sr. tried to attack. But he was tortured and stunned and his legs were crippled. The other figure conjured a sword and slay the COMC teacher and gatekeeper, Hagrid, but that was not enough and he was stabbed in the back and hit with a stunner.

He saw Father battle the other figure and he was bound and gagged and hit with spells that broke his legs. It was hard to watch and he felt tears run down his face and he wanted more than anything to help, but the fiendfyre kept him from doing so.

Slowly all the professors were slain and even Lupin had been subdued. He had almost transformed when Black had been hit with several spells that slashed through his clothing, but the other figured stabbed him and seemed to hit him with a mixture of silver and platinum. He knew because it was the only thing that could hurt and kill a pureblood werewolf and based on his whimpers of pain it was exactly that.

The two figures stood and surveyed the room. Everyone was crying, whimpering and trying not to yell out. The air was filled with fear and desperation. Even from here, Draco could smell the blood.

Suddenly, the haggard figure of Dumbledore was lifted from the floor and Draco saw the tears of pain fall down his worn face.

"My, my Dumbledore, not so great now. I am trying to find out how your pathetic handovers managed to send us here and I need to see into your head. So, why don't you help me out, uhm?"

The voice was feminine, but it had a hard, cruel edge to it as she spoke.

"Please?" she said with a mocking smile as she broke a hand. The headmaster cried out in pain. "If you do, I won't hurt your students."

A shiver went down his back when he heard that statement.

"This is not the time to play hero, old man, do I have to torture and maimed a first-year for you to talk?"

Draco saw Theo grab his youngest sister and Pansy moved her behind her when those words were said.

"What she means to say," the other voice was baritone and deep and made a pleasant shiver travel down his back and Draco was sickened by his reaction, "is that if we wanted you dead, all of you would have been dead and Lily Potter would not be hanging onto her life right now, but we will kill you off one by one if you don't tell us what we want."

He felt surprised that these people knew them and Dumbledore reflected that shock with the widening of his eyes.

The female figure laughed and broke the other hand and hisses, "Try to look into my mind once more you crackpot, I will start to hurt your precious students. Let me makes this simple, any information that you give us will not be used against you. As much as I would love to kill the followers of the Light, we need to get home."

"Meaning Albus that we are not from here. Somehow we traveled into another alternative universe. I know because I have killed several of your professors, Minerva I tortured for days and let her to drown in the pool of her own blood and sweet Lily Potter, I maimed her by cutting off her tongue and body parts and reviving her to live through the experience time and time again. We have no love for the Light and I hate you old man more than words can describe, so give us what we need to know and we'll patch everyone right up and go our merry way." The male voice stated in a clear, bored tone even as he described his crimes.

He felt shock resonate in him when he heard the words "alternative universe" and in theory he knew that it was impossible, but the truth was in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you Severus, but I will if I am not given a choice." The female voice called out. Draco had seen his Father try to undo his bounds, but now that he was found out he feared that he would be punished.

The female figure dropped Dumbledore and went to his Father' side. She ran a finger over his features and knelt down to his level and Draco's heart beat went erratic.

-switch pov-

She turned to look at him as he tried to undo his bounds and she inwardly smiled. He still was clever as ever.

"I don't want to hurt you Severus, but I will if I am not given a choice." Her voice was cold, but she knew that he was not mislead. They were both excited to see him, especially her, but this was not him. This was a Severus Snape from another timeline. And even how, she didn't want to hurt him, but she would if she had no other option and based on their brief survey of the room they did not exist.

The moment that they had both laid eyes on Dumbledore the hated that they felt for him exploded. They had been denied the chance to destroy the motherfucker and they had acted. It helped that the people beside them would their enemies. She had spied Sirius Black and could not wait to sink her nails into his flesh. It didn't matter that he was not their Sirius Black, but it was enough. She would enjoy killing him again.

He had also gotten his revenge by torturing Lily Potter again and would not mind leaving her to die, but they needed to get home, where their victory awaited them.

She turned to look at Severus and tried to prevent herself from crying. In another life, this man had been her life and she knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes.

She saw them widen in recognition and pain and hurt flashed in them. She felt a prang in her heart when he saw that look and she feared that she had disappointed him, but she remembered that this was not her Severus Snape.

"Please." She voice was low and held a certain softness to it as she pleaded with him.

He continued to look at her and he nodded and let his mind shields fall and let her inside.

-Switch pov-

The moment that they had entered the Great Hall, he could recognize the differences. The magic in the school was different, it was calmer and brighter. And he knew that they were no longer in their universe. The feel of the magic was too different. And it didn't help that he detected the magical signatures of people that he had killed himself.

One glance at her from the corner of his eyes and he knew that she had noticed these differences as well. They needed to act; they were surrounded by people that in another life had hurt them and had wanted to destroyed them and regardless of the differences they needed to defend themselves as they were dressed as Death Eaters and had the mark engraved into their skins. That same mark was floating in the enchanted sky.

It felt like déjà vu when he looked into the fearful eyes of Albus Dumbledore and he let her attack him, while he called up fiendfyre to him to prevent any fools from attacking them. As much as he hated the people in this room, they were only interested in getting home.

He waited for the fools to attack him at the same time before striking at Lily. He got pleasure from hurting her chest and leaving her as she grasped for life. How he hated that whore and what he would not give to kill her once more.

He saw Severus and was not harsh in detaining him. He was clever man that would try to leave his bounds, but he would stun him. He couldn't hurt him. He felt something in his chest when he saw James, but he was moderate in his handling him. He only cruioed him twice before binding him and stunning him.

He was excessive with Black and Lupin and would leave her the chance to gain the satisfaction of dealing with them again. As they slowly crushed the professors, he could smell the fear and anxiety in the air and it made him smile. He had no love for these people.

She grabbed Albus by the throat and broke his hand. "My, my Dumbledore, not so great now. I am trying to find out how your pathetic handovers managed to send us here and I need to see into your head. So, why don't you help me out, uhm?"

She got the same edge in her voice as they mentor did. And he cracked a smirk when he saw the old man resist.

"Please?" she said with a mocking smile as she broke a hand. The headmaster cried out in pain. "If you do, I won't hurt your students." She added another threat just to see him sweat.

"This is not the time to play hero, old man, do I have to torture and maimed a first-year for you to talk?"

Those words cause the whimpers and cries to increase and he had to give it to her, she was excellent at what she did. She was the crazy one, while he was sensible. He let her talk more before he interrupted them.

"Try to look into my mind once more you crackpot, I will start to hurt your precious students. Let me makes this simple, any information that you give us will not be used against you. As much as I would love to kill the followers of the Light, we need to get home."

And now he had pissed her off. He had done the one thing that she hated most in the world: having her mind raped. It was funny how she wanted to kill him for trying to break into her mind, while she was trying to do the same.

"Meaning Albus that we are not from here. Somehow we traveled into another alternative universe. I know because I have killed several of your professors, Minerva I tortured for days and let her to drown in the pool of her own blood and sweet Lily Potter, I maimed her by cutting off her tongue and body parts and reviving her to live through the experience time and time again. We have no love for the Light and I hate you old man more than words can describe, so give us what we need to know and we'll patch everyone right up and go our merry way."

He knew that he voice was sensual and based on the levels of lust that he could detest so did the students in the room. He saw his words make Albus' eyes widen in surprise both at his casual reference to death and at his assertion to time travel and alternative universes.

He knew that he didn't believe him, hell he hadn't until right now as the laws of magic should have not allowed this to happen, but since when had he been normal?

"I don't want to hurt you Severus, but I will if I am not given a choice." Her voice called out and he saw Severus staring to undo his bindings, so he wordlessly strengthen them.

He was excited to see him, but he knew that it didn't compare to what she felt.

No, it didn't.

She couldn't resist and she went to kneel in front of him and started to trace his features. Severus Snape had always been clever and he had no doubt that he would make the connection.

"Please." Only he would recognize the plea in her voice. And he saw him nod his head and felt him drop his shields. He went near her and touched his temple as he saw this world for what it was. And he felt a part of him shatter at the truth that he found.

-Switch pov-

Draco saw his Father let them into his mind. From all around him, he could see the look of betrayal on their faces, but he knew his Father. He would never let anyone enter his mind without a good reason and apparently these people did have one.

The female's voice had been harsh and cruel, but when she said the words "please", he heard a softness to her voice that made him think that in this other universe, she had known his Father and had cared for him.

The moment ended and the female wildly looked around. Her voice was filled with desperation and hope.

"Where is he?" She wildly called out as she made a path of fiendfyre fire disappear with a wave of her hand.

She walked towards the Slytherin table and he heard soft cries and whimpers increase as she got closer to him. He could see her eyes move roam the students until they pause on him. He felt his heart beat leap wildly as he saw that dark gaze on him and as she approached him, he felt like he should have been able to recognize those black eyes.

She stood in front on him and he felt Blaise try to move, but with a flick of her wand she stopped him. He saw her pale hand reach out to touch him and prayed that his chocker would protect him. The Great Hall seemed to be holding its breath until her hand brushed his cheek. He opened his eyes that he had not realized he had closed and heard her gasp as he did.

He looked up at her and he saw tears fall down her eyes. He could see the blood on her cloak; in fact, the bottom seemed soaked in it. But he saw her smile and whisper in a tender voice, "My child."

Those words seemed to echo in the hall, but all he could see were her lips and eyes that he now recognized. His heart seemed to stop.

Her hands went to her hood and she let it down to reveal golden blond hair so similar to his own. He now knew why his Father let this stranger into his mind.

She took off her silver mask and he saw her and felt the tears in his eyes. This woman was so similar to him. He felt like was looking in a mirror. She continued to smile at him and she opened her mouth, " I am Rachelle Malfoy-Snape."

A/N: I know that I am evil in doing that, but I am working on the next chapter as we speak. By the way, everyone is too shocked and afraid to do anything now that she left the fiendfyre fire to attack ( I am adding that in case some readers are wondering why they don't attack her as she leaves the safety of the fire and plus she did hurt Dumbledore without breaking a sweat). Anyways, please review and tell me how much you like/dislike this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratings: T, but will be M

Warnings: **torture, abuse (mental, physical and emotional), character bashing, character death**.

And Rachelle Snape is not a Mary-Sue; she is the daughter of Severus and Lucius.

I own nothing, J.K Rowling does.

Ch.3

The Hall was silent as those words left her mouth. She continued to look at him and she tried to reach out to him again, but he flinched.

He couldn't help it; she was dressed as a Death Eater and he had seen her torture his professors without remorse. But that didn't stop him from feeling guilty as pain flashed on her face when he did, but her expression quickly morphed to one of hate.

She… his sister looked up and snarled, "Even in this world, you are still a backstabbing bitch, Hermione Granger." She flicked her wand and hit her with a curse that sent her screaming.

"Know your betters. A little girl like you has no hope in defeating me." Her tone was not arrogant, but dull as if she were merely stating a fact. Apparently, Granger had tried to cast a curse at her.

She looked around the room and noticed the looks of absolute shock on their faces. And she could understand it, she was dead after all. She felt his gaze on her face and she couldn't help herself from looking at him.

He was a beauty with his fine features and angelic coloring. She knew that they were similar in many ways. They both had the same shape lips, but his were redder and their skin tone was the same. Their hair had the same texture and she wished she could run her finger through the golden curls she knew existed. And his eyes, those sapphire like eyes, she stopped herself before her thoughts made her cry.

And she knew that he thought that he was looking in a mirror, but that an incorrect assumption. At first glance they shared similar features, but her face was sharper showing her parentage. She had the Malfoy cheekbones, but the face shape of the Snapes. Her figure was from the women of the Prince line and her hands, they were her father's. She was no doubt the daughter of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

The groans and whimpers could be heard from the professors and with a flick of his hand the fiendfyre disappeared. He looked at her and nodded his head at the question in her eyes. He turned to look at Albus, who was transfixed by Rachelle.

"I need your memories Albus. Severus gave me his, but we need to know about your world." His voice was the same of before, but a demanding tone laid underneath it.

"Wh- who are you?" His voice came out in grasps as his eyes showed his pain. The male smirked.

"If I get your memories, I will tell you."

Rachelle looked once more at Draco and smiled tenderly at him before she appeared at the male's side.

" I know this is going to sound cliché, but we can do this the easy way or not. The choice is up to you Albus, but don't take too long to decide, I might get impatient and take what I need by force." Her voice whispered as she grabbed his broken hand and added pressure to it.

He whimpered, "Wh-wh-why are you Death Eaters, why?"

A wicked smiled entered their faces as they heard him ask that question. He looked around them and saw the teachers gaze at them as Severus stared obsessively at his daughter. His black eyes filled with pain as he too wondered why, why his daughter would chose to follow Voldemort.

Rachelle became impatient and with her bare hand went through his chest and squeezed his heart. Dumbledore screamed in pain and silent tears ran down his fragile cheeks. Her partner used his wand to forcefully enter his mind as she continued to add pressure to his heart.

Dumbledore desperately tried to keep his shields up, but he let them down. He needed to know why they chose a life of servitude. He also knew that he had no chance of defeating them, they were too strong and cold.

Because even if this woman in front of him was Rachelle Malfoy-Snape, she was a Death Eater and he knew that she would have no qualms of killing to get her way. So, he prayed that once he was done, they would show mercy.

Both felt the mind shields disappeared and several memories flashed in their minds.

They saw how Voldemort became a monstrosity as he searched for immortality by undergoing numerous dark rituals.

They saw as his Death Eaters tortured, plundered and raped Muggle towns.

They saw as witches and wizards were murdered for fun and Muggleborns were burned.

They saw Voldemort spread discord by advocating the elimination of all Muggles.

They saw him as he tortured his own followers, including their spies Narcrissa Malfoy nee Black, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

They heard as the spies were denounced at each Order meeting and Sirius Black mocking his cousin when she asked for his help.

They heard Severus tell them about the prophesy and the Potters go into hiding, but were betrayed two years later by their friend Peter Pettigrew.

They saw as Harry Potter became the Savior when he was killed in Voldemort's attack and the despair Lily Potter felt as she came home to see the Dark Mark in the sky.

They heard as the Malfoy-Snapes lamented the death of Narcrissa Black and their daughter, Rachelle, as she was killed by her sister Bellatrix.

Those memories and more crossed through their minds with such force that Rachelle stumbled back when they had seen enough.

They left Dumbledore grasping for breath as blood poured from his wound. Rachelle gave no reaction at seeing him so weak, in fact those closest to her could see the satisfied gleam in her eyes. Severus was more disturbed by her lack of reaction of having her right hand drenched in blood.

"Interesting." The male murmured and he slyly glanced at Rachelle, "Rye, you were killed by Bella. Who would have thought since you were always her favorite."

She smirked at him and sniffed, "I know, I am saddened by that, after all I was her protégé." She looked directly at Dumbledore as she said those words.

Silence followed her statement and Severus felt sick. He was looking at his child, who was the perfect balance between himself and Lucius, but she was so inhumane that it scared him. And he hated to admit it, but she reminded him of Bellatrix: both of their eyes gleamed in pleasure when they tortured someone.

She walked by them and stood in front of Sirius, "My sweet, foolish cousin even in this world, you betrayed your kin. At times I think that you are worse than Wormtail." Her words had the right effect as he whimpered and she stepped on his broken leg and twisted it even more. He yelled out and she smiled serenely at his pain.

"Draco can't forgive you and Lucius seems to hate you. And I, well, I would nothing more than to rip you to pieces..again. Try to transform one more time Lupin, I will show you how well Greyback trained me."

Lupin had been trying to overcome the effects of the silver and platinum to transform and defend his mate, but he stopped when he heard her words.

Greyback, oh Merlin she was trained by both Greyback and Bellatrix, two of the most violent and cruel Death Eaters.

The male watched Rachelle as she psychological torture them, but then crouched near Lily and grabbed her hair and tighten his hand on her throat, she whimpered as her breath came out in shallow gaps.

"You know Lily, in my world, you were a bitch. If anyone had a hand in becoming what we are today, then it would be you. It was for the Greater Good after all." He saw her eyes widen in shock as Albus cry out.

He turned to smirk at him, "Yes, the Greater Good demanded that were we abused by the Light and treated worse than animals. We were meant to be pawns, old man. But somehow in this world, you were the good guys. Do you want to know who I am? Very well," he took the hood of his head and revealed raven tousled hair and looked into Lily's eyes, "I am Hadrian James Potter, or as you know me Harry Potter. Hello, mother."

She screamed as he took off his mask and she saw her green eyes look at her with hatred. Her child, her baby boy, what had he become?

Tears ran down her face , "Harry?" she whispered and tried to touch him, but he slapped her hand away and chocked her.

"I hate you, but apparently in this world you love me. But remember this, I killed you in mine." And with that he threw her to the ground and looked into the hazel eyes of his father, who was horrified.

Hadrian looked away and glanced around the room. He noticed the ashen faced that their so-called Savior was a Death Eater, he smirked and laughed. This was too precious! He walked towards the Gryffindor table and grabbed the face of his brother as he hugged their sister.

Ethan felt numb as he looked into the green eyes of his dead brother. He had been the only one to inherit his mother's green eyes, but as he looked into them they lacked her warmth; instead his eyes were cold and unforgiving.

He was looking at than man that had tortured their family and had almost killed their mother, he smelled of blood and yet, all he would think about was that this man was his brother. The true Potter heir.

And he looked the part with high cheekbones and straight nose, his lips looked kissable and his body was tall and toned. The only similarity between them was their messy hair, but his was raven like their father, while he had inherited their mother's auburn hair.

He was handsome and so was Draco's sister, Rachelle, but their beauty was harsh and cruel as they cut through the professors without guilt, in fact they enjoyed it.

"Rye, I have family, a family that cares, can you believe the irony?" He called out to Rachelle as he continued to gaze at his brother, who was almost a clone of his father.

Apparently his brother had never learned mind magic as he could easily access his thoughts and learned about his life. He was the complete opposite of himself: spoiled, coddled and loved. He was cared for and had never suffered in his life and the closest he came to despair was having unrequited love for Rachelle's Draco, who was a beauty.

"I know Hadrian, the irony is amazing. The people we both killed and tortured are the ones that care for us, while our Lord and his Death Eaters killed us." She gave him a sly look and waved her wand in a very intricate pattern, while he raised the sleeve of his robe and exposed his Dark Mark and tapped with his wand and made the mark in the sky disappeared.

All around them the students started to fall asleep, but only Ethan, Evelyn and Draco remained awake and Hadrian waved his wand and yelled out, "Oblivate." And they saw a white flash hit the remaining students.

He walked up to Rachelle and helped her bind the remaining teachers and cleared the blood and moved them on stretchers.

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice called out. Rachelle looked at him, "As much as we hate these people, we know that they are not the same ones from our world and I really do not fancy seeing Azkaban again."

"We didn't oblivate you three because you're family, you have the right to know. Everyone else would be a liability and I doubt you want us to eliminate them?" Hadrian rose an eyebrow at Draco, who shook his head and walked up to them.

He tried to avoid Hadrian's gaze as it made him want to blush, instead he went up to his Father and saw the pain in his eyes.

He knew that is was not physical pain, but emotional. He hurt seeing his daughter the way she was. He hugged him not caring that his clothes would have blood on them.

"I know that you don't understand, but you will. We will explain everything later after we heal them. In our minds, we had to attack first before they did and afterwards we got carried away, we do hate the Order." His sister said as she bandaged Lupin and put him in a stretcher.

Ethan and Evelyn stood back and watched transfixed until Evelyn stepped up and took out her wand and aimed it at Hadrian, but was overcome by Rachelle, who stunned her.

"I would be careful little girl." She spat at her as she resisted the urge to cruico her.

"You, both of you are monsters. And he", she pointed at Hadrian, "he hurt my family-" Her words were cut off as Hadrian slapped her.

"You think that Lily is a good woman and your family are saints? Well, they are not. In my world, they were bastards, who condemned me to be tortured and abused, so close your mouth when you know nothing!" Tears started to come from her eyes as she held her bruised cheek, "or I will hurt you, sister. I have no duty to you and anyone else in this room, so don't push me."

Ethan hugged her as she cried and Rachelle looked dispassionately at her and turned to Hadrian, "You should have used the cruciatus curse on her for her insolence."

The room stilled when she said those words, "She is a child" James whispered horrified.

"Who thinks that she can duel. If she wants to play, then we will show her how stupid she is being, just like an utter Gryffindor fool. Some things don't change" Rachelle said as she interrupted him.

She bound and gagged both Ethan and Evelyn and looked at Draco, "My sweet Draco, don't try anything stupid. I will not hurt anyone unless I am provoked. Once, I can heal these idiots, Hadrian and I will explain."

Hadrian looked at Draco with his head cocked and stared. Draco started to get uncomfortable and stopped himself from blushing as those green eyes pierced through him.

He smirked and he tried not to think about how sexy he looked, "You still have those unique blue eyes."

He turned away without elaborating and started to wave his wand in intricate hand motions as Draco stared at him confused.

"Don't mind him; he has work to do." He turned to look at his sister, who started to walk away from the Great Hall with the stretchers floating in front of her.

He followed her, but not before looking back and seeing a white glow surround Hadrian Potter.

They walked silently through the corridors and Draco noticed that the portraits seemed to be asleep. Noticing his observation, his sister responded, "We can't have anyone talking about us being here, so Hadrian and I used certain spells to keep our presence unnoticed and undetected by anyone. I put everyone to sleep and Hadrian erased their memories; right now, he is creating a false memory in their heads and is turning back time, so no one catches on."

"He can do that?" Draco asked surprised at his advance skill, although based on his earlier performance he should have not been surprised.

Rachelle nodded, "Yes, it is like a time-turner, but instead of using an hourglass, he is using several advanced spells and runes. He'll meet us in the hospital wing when he is done."

He noticed that she knew where she was going and he wondered how she knew the layout.

"Did you go to Hogwarts in your time?" Draco asked her and regretted it when she saw a sad expression enter her eyes.

"No, Hogwarts was reserved for good witches and wizards and not freaks like Hadrian and I. The Order and Dumbledore denied us that experience. I know the layout of the school only because I infiltrated it and came up with the attack plan to take over the school, which we did three months ago." Her voice was detached and factual.

"Why?" He asked, but he couldn't shake away the feeling that he would not like the answer. And based on the several references she and Hadrian made to their past, it was filled with violence, torture and death. Although, he didn't know her and she scared him to a certain degree, he hated that she referred to herself as a freak.

Rachelle looked at him with understanding and sadness and she smiled a bitter smile, "Why I became a Death Eater? That is something that we will discuss later when Hadrian meets us in the hospital wing."

Silence descended on them and was only filled with the quiet groans and whimpers of pains coming from the stretchers in front of them. Draco walked in front to his Father's side and held his hand as silent tears fell from his eyes. And he knew that the cause was the beautiful blond woman behind them.

They arrived and Rachelle took all of their wands and floated Ethan and Evelyn in, but tied them to a chair. She quickly moved to her Father's side and healed him. His wounds were superficial when compared to the rest. The wounds were similar to the eldest Potter, but unlike Severus, she tied him to the bed.

Draco would have thought that she would have healed those with the most severe injuries, but then he noticed that those with the worst injuries were the people that his sister and Hadrian had proclaimed to hate and most likely wanted them to suffer more.

And they were.

Dumbledore's face was pale and he was slowly bleeding out and he struggled to breathe; Lady Potter was only a little better off as her face paled as time passed. Black's crippled legs would go into spasms every few minutes and his mate was fighting to keep conscious as the silver and platinum weaken him.

Draco looked away, knowing he could do nothing and went to his Father's side and held his hand. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing, but emotional pain eyes followed his daughter's movements. He didn't want to think about his Papa's reaction.

The loss of Rachelle was harder on him than the two of them; he had gone into a depression. And it was natural, he had given birth to her.

Hadrian walked in five minutes later and didn't spare him a glance, but looked towards his sister. She stopped healing the Ancient Runes professor before meeting his eyes and they seemed to be silently commuting. Seeing their interaction, Draco felt a surge of jealousy at their easy going relationship, but he forced himself to think that it was over his sister.

She waved her wand as she talked to him. It was obvious that she cast a silence charm as they could not hear their conversation, but he, Father and the Potter siblings looked at them in fascination.

Rachelle's mouth moved rapidly as Hadrian shook his head and she looked at him in frustration before she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. Her eyes were soft as she spoke to him and she hugged him and rubbed his back.

She moved away and cancelled the spell, "Well, what illusion did you use?"

Hadrian threw a grateful glance at her before answering, " It depends on how well our conversation goes. But, I left them sleeping and turned back three hours and recreated their memories on the Express. If it goes well, you and I will pretend to pop in from our seventh year."

"Hm, alright. We never did go to Hogwarts. It is obvious we need to erase the majority of the professors' memories. But, I am undecided on what to do about McGonagall." Rachelle responded as she moved to heal the gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Hadrian moved to her side and with a flick of his wand, her cuts were healed and he oblivated her memories.

"Simple, she is just Deputy Headmistress and she does need to know. Plus, I doubt we'll be Gryffindors." He smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow in response.

He turned to look at his siblings and stared at them, "I know you want Draco to keep his memories, I am undecided about these two."

Draco withheld a shiver as he said his name. Rachelle looked at them and hummed in agreement, "Yes, I do. And your brat of sister could be a threat. She might not be able to hold her temper, like another auburn-haired bitch we know and ruin our cover."

Hadrian laughed at her comment and it washed over Draco pleasantly. "And my brother, he seems to be sensible enough. But, who knows."

He abruptly turned away from them and started to wipe the memories of the professors that Rachelle had already healed.

They worked in silence and only the occasional whimper and shout of pain was heard. It was especially bad when they healed Lupin as he had screamed as the silver and platinum was ripped from his system. Draco saw the youngest Potter look away as her face paled.

It was even more gruesome when they healed the chest wounds in Dumbledore and Lady Potter; they had screamed and tears of absolute hurt ran down their faces, even his Father had to look away.

Once, they had healed everyone and Hadrian moved the other professors that were not needed for their meeting from the room, they took the gags from the Potter siblings.

Hadrian and Rachelle stood in front of them and took off their thick, black cloaks. Although, Draco noticed Hadrian's well-toned body, what made him gasp in horror were the thick cuts and scars on his sister's arms and shoulders. They were even more visible based on her low-cut black gown that exposed her whole back and made her scars more pronounced.

Draco looked at his Father's face and saw his black eyes tear up and he swallowed loudly. Dumbledore, the Potters and the Black-Lupins were transfixed by them. But, that expression changed to terror when Hadrian took off his shirt and revealed welts, cuts, roped scars and burn marks over his toned torso and chest. Then, he turned around to reveal the word "Freak" cut deeply into his back along with whipping marks.

Sobs erupted from Lily's throat as she looked at the marks on her child. Even if he had hurt her, she could not hate him. And now to see him in this condition, she was scared to know why he blamed her for his abuse. She could have never let her child be tortured and abused, while she did nothing, right?

Rachelle then turned her back and gathered her hair to reveal the word "Whore" along with several lash marks. Then she looked at them solemnly, "Well, these wounds were a thank-you gift made by the Order."

Denial spread throughout Lily's body and she frantically started to shake her head, James was too shock to do anything, "No, no, no!" She screamed.

"Yes, yes, yes" Hadrian replied mockingly. Rachelle smirked at her.

"Your great and wonderful leader Albus created a fake prophecy that sent the Dark Lord after me. Father died to save me and Lily survived and hated me for being the cause of her husband's death, so Albus sent me to the Dursleys." He through a hateful glance her way and delighted in seeing her pain when he didn't refer to her as his mother.

"They hated me and made it their goal to "beat the freakishness out of me", but I was not alone Rye was with me." A look passed between the pair, then Rachelle looked at Severus.

"I was born to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, but Wormtail helped Albus fake my death. He wanted to have the Malfoy and Snape family under his thumb, but he failed. The Order kidnapped me when my Father was giving birth and killed him. In order to protect Narcrissa who was pregnant, Bellatrix hit her with a spell that put her to limbo and she was dragged to Azkaban as a result."

She smiled at the shock on her brother's and Father's face when they heard that Bella had saved her. "Like this timeline, my Father had to marry Narcrissa until an heir was born. But, since my Father was killed, Father left Britain and kept Narcrissa safe as she slept. He thought I was dead and their Lord had fallen. All around them, the Death Eaters were being imprisoned, so he fled. I never saw them until I was older."

"Knowing that he had failed, Albus sent me to live with Dursleys. Lily knew that they hated magic, but she wanted the daughter of Death Eaters to pay. So Hadrian and I were abused for five years. They made us live in the cupboard under the stairs, they starved us and beat us. At one point, Vernon tried to sale me as a whore, but Hadrian protected me when he heard him. That was the first time, we used all of them Unforgivables, even if we didn't know what they were at the time."

Hadrian took over, "Although, Lily hated her muggle family, she and Albus convinced the Order and the ministry to send us to Azkaban. We were only five and we were top-level prisoners. We even shared cells with the Death Eaters. They thought that by placing us there, they would hurt us and when Albus "saved" us, we would be grateful to him." He snorted in disgust.

As they talked, they had all tried to ignore the Dark mark engraved on their right arms, so they were all too engrossed by it to see the other mark on their left wrist.

Hadrian lifted his left wrist and showed them his prisoner number. James sat up in shock. He had worked as an Auror and could recognize the serial numbers that Azkaban prisoners were forced to get. He closed his eyes and looked down. He knew that like their scars, the Azkaban brand would never disappear.

"While, we were in Azkaban, the Death Eaters trained us and helped us learn mind magic to keep the Dementors away. We were finally released when we were both ten. But, we were better off in those damp cells then free." Rachelle's eyes darken as memories assaulted her.

"Free, we were never free Rye. The Order locked us up at Grimmauld Place in the basement and made us "train", if you want to call it that. They basically used us as practicing targets and would never let us use a wand or defend ourselves. The house elf Kreacher was able to contact Severus and he helped us escape."

"I was happy to see my Father and he trained us to fight. By that time we hated the Order with a passion and with a little help, we were able to find a way to wake Narcrissa. The spell that Bella used was not meant to be used on a pregnant woman, so she used all her magic and strength to keep Draco alive while she was limbo. She was only able to give birth to him before her core destroyed itself. From then on Draco was my child. I loved him and protected him until Sirius Black took him from me."

The hate filled eyes made Sirius flinch. "I had blood adopted Draco by the time I was thirteen; I was always there as he took his first step and when he said his first word, " a soft small appeared on her face and transformed her face. She looked beautiful, "he called me Mama and I cried as I swore to protect him."

She looked at Draco tenderly, "Your eyes, they are similar to the color your eyes took when I blood adopted you."

But the moment ended as she snarled, "Somehow the Order found out and Sirius, he killed you and ripped your body to shreds and sent me the pieces. My heart broke and I went into a rage, not even Hadrian could hold me back as I went on a massacre and killed the children of Light families. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt, but it was not enough, so I waited for Sirius to get pregnant."

She stared deep into his eyes as she said her next words, "I tortured Lupin and bound him and made him watched as I ripped his unborn child from the womb of his mate. Then, I killed you both."

She looked away uninterested and Hadrian squeezed her hand in comfort and she smiled sadly at him.

"The few Death Eaters that had managed to escape helped us and trained us. Greyback trained Rachelle so she could get her revenge and I found a ritual that could bring the Dark Lord back to life. I used the community where Privet Drive was located and used them as a sacrifice to being him back. He was weak, but we managed to break into Azkaban and destroy the Order by half its forces."

"The Dark was winning, but Albus couldn't bear to lose. So, he proclaimed Hadrian as the Savior and turned him into a traitor to gather support. In reality, he was not. He was meant to destroy the Light and its leader and the Dark Lord had wanted to protect him, which was why he was there on Halloween. But, Albus showed up and killed James and he tried to kill Hadrian, but the Dark Lord sacrificed himself in his place. And he did it again, when Albus tried to trap us both."

"By then, the Dark was also losing its warriors. Father had even been killed when he was captured and refused to betray us. Everyone we cared for was dead, but we continued and today was the day of our victory. We were suppose to win Albus! The Light was defeated and all we had to do was kill you, but instead we are here! Do you know how hard it is! How much I want to kill everyone in this room, except for Draco, Father and James!"

Rachelle's voice turned into a scream and she hit the opposite wall with several spells to control her anger. Hadrian hugged her from behind and offered her comfort.

The rest of the room was silent as they finished their story. Most horrified that something so inhumane could occur to them, but one glance at their bodies was enough prove.

Draco could not believe that his sister had lived the life that she did, but when he looked at her, the proof was there. And yet, she stood proud like s true Malfoy. And Hadrian, his scars were worse and yet, he was strong. And although his skin was marred, they added to his strength.

He tried to ignore the attraction he felt for Hadrian, especially since he seemed so close to his sister, but his thoughts were broken by his Father squeezing his hand.

Lily sat there and there and cried, James got up and offered her some comfort. She loved her baby and yet he looked at her with hate. In the alternative universe that they came from, she had hurt him and as a result he became a Death Eater. She looked towards Sirius and Remus and saw their ashen faces. Sirius could not get over the fact that he had killed Draco.

"So, that is why we became Death Eaters, whatever they did in this timeline will not changed that we are the Dark Lord's faithful followers and that I brought him back to life. I am proud of wearing his mark." Hadrian's voice interrupted the silence that had descended the room.

Dumbledore stared at his in horror, Rachelle smirked at him and nodded her head, "It is true; we were thirteen when we received the mark. Father was proud."

"Well, Albus, we detest you and would love nothing more than to kill you. Unfortunately, we are stuck here indefinitely and will never be able to return to our world. While we are here, we will hide our marks and pretend that we are not Death Eaters, but you and your Order will stay the hell away from us. Tomorrow, you'll sort us and we'll pretend that we never tried to kill you." Hadrian's voice was cold and demanding.

Dumbledore closed his eyes; in their world he was a bastard who helped hurt them, so he could understand their position, but he had to be sure that he was not committing a mistake, "How old are you and what is your relationship?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Those are the first words out of your mouth? We are seventeen and Rachelle is like my sister; she is my best friend and no, we are not involved, regardless of how … affectionate we can be."

So young, Albus thought, so young and yet, they both had so much control of their power and magic.

"What are your feelings towards Muggles? Since, both if you are followers of Lord Voldemort-"

Rachelle interrupted him, "We hate Muggles and are intolerant of Muggleborns that don't try to learn about our world and think that we should accommodate them. They are nothing, but Mudblood unworthy of being here. We don't believe in pureblood supremacy, if that what you are afraid of, but you would be a fool to underestimate us."

"Muggles are not all bad-" Lily tried to explained, but was harshly cut off by Hadrian.

"Mudblood." He spat at her and she flinched back, "We might have to stay here, but I am not playing family with any of you. I hate you, Lily Evans. The only person I can see having some sort of interaction with is my father, but beyond that the only family I need include Rye and Severus, but keep in this mind: I want nothing to do with you and the Black-Lupins, continue playing the happy family with Ethan and Evelyn."

Tears ran down her face and James consoled her. Ethan had nothing to add, one glance at his body and he could see why he wanted nothing to do with them, but Evelyn could hold back her accusations.

"She is your mother! And we are your family! Whatever happened in your world, did not happen here! She mourned you, please brother, please understand!"

"She is not my mother. The moment she condemned me to be abused and torture was the day that any love I felt for her died. Like a foolish Gryffindor, you believe that everything will be fine, but I will never forgive her. Never." His words were final and he turned and left the room.

Rachelle stayed and closed her eyes and hit Evelyn with several spells, "Your brat is an inconvenience. I have no doubt that she would betray what happened today in order to try to force Hadrian to play family with you. He never will. His scars are deeper than mine because you," she looked directly at Lily, "would whip him and cruico him every day. Something like that is not easily forgotten. Nor is it forgiven. Keep away from him Lily Evans, or I will kill you. I won't let anyone hurt him."

Lily cried harder, "But, he is my son! My baby Harry!"

Rachelle looked coldly at her, "No, he is Hadrian, member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle and his second in command."

She went over to Draco and kissed him tenderly on his forehead and hugged Severus before leaving the room after him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long, but my mind went in two different directions and I could not chose which one to write. So, I decided to write them both! This is one version of the story and once I am finished I'll write the other one. Both will be extremely different, but I had to get this story out of my system before writing the other one.

Again, Rachelle is not a Mary-Sue. A reviewer left a nasty remark about that and I deleted it as it was mean. I don't care about constructive criticism as it helps me be a better writer, but please don't be brutal and an a**hole.

I repeat she is the daughter of Severus and Lucius and she is the sister to Draco, but in her timeline she blood adopted him, which would make him her child. But, he was three when he was killed.

By the way, Lucius was killed after giving birth and Rachelle was taken by the Order. Bella saved Narcrissa and the unborn Malfoy and put her in limbo. So she was in stasis for ten years until Severus saved Rachelle and Hadrian from Grimmauld Place. She dies giving birth and Rachelle raised Draco. I know it's weird, but I needed to clarify that just in case.

Rachelle and Hadrian gave an overview of their lives, meaning they left several details out, which I will elaborate on later. So please keep that in mind as some details might not add up and they don't.

Again sorry for waiting! Please review about how you like/dislike this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: character bashing, violence, past abuse (physical, mental, emotional), rating of T

Ch. 4:

_"No, he is Hadrian, member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle and his second in command."_

Rachelle's last parting words shocked the room. Silence built up until Lily Potter burst into tears. Draco turned to look at her with pity, but he couldn't help agreeing with his sister and Hadrian once seeing their scars.

In their world, they had betrayed them and hurt them and he could understand their violent reaction. The small part of him that was pure Slytherin sneered at her. Like a Gryffindor, she had believed that Hadrian would hug her and love her after she had put him through hell in their universe. She might've not been their Lily Potter, but she wore her physical appearance. And to them, that was enough.

"Well, Headmaster what do you plan to do in regards to my daughter and Hadrian?" Severus asked once the shock wore off. He felt sorry for the Potters and Black-Lupins. They had spent years mourning Harry, only for him to come back and hate them.

But, he had his daughter back. His beautiful and broken child. He would everything in his powers to make sure the scars on her back would be erased. But what's more, she was staying. His Rachelle would be staying forever. And he could not wait to tell Lucius.

And Hadrian Potter, he would help him as well. He had protected his child when he could not. It did not matter to him that they both wore the Dark Mark with pride; he would protect them both against anyone that dared to hurt them.

They had been through so much already and he would not let others take advantage of them. He would make enemies of anyone, including the man he was awaiting an answer from.

"Well, I will grant them permission to join the seventh years and they will be sorted tomorrow morning. As long as they don't harm the students and try to undo the peace since Voldemort's time and they pass their classes and behave, I will stay away from them." Albus said with a hint of sadness and regret.

He closed his aged eyes and sighed deeply. In their world, he had hurt them more than enough to last a lifetime and now that they were given a second chance, he would keep away. He had learned his lesson with Gilbert decades ago and he would never repeat his mistakes again.

Magic had given Hadrian and Rachelle a chance to find happiness and he would do his best to make sure they received it. He had already failed so many times in the past: He didn't prevent Severus, Lucius and Narcissa from getting marked. He didn't protect them from the harsh barbs from the Order when they became spies and he failed to protect Narcissa from Bellatrix's wrath.

But most of all, if he had tried to help Tom when he was at Hogwarts instead of treating him with suspension, then may be all of this could have been prevented. But, he didn't and now he would live with his failures and as he looked into the black eyes of Severus, he hoped that he could find redemption.

Severus nodded his head and got off from the bed, "Very well Headmaster, I think that they should be sorted until next week, so that they can have time to adjust to our timeline. As for the rest of you," he glanced at those in the room, "keep away from my daughter. She has been through enough and I won't have any of you hurting her. As for Hadrian, keep away from him as well. He sees me as his family and I'll fight to keep him protected from all of you. As much as you might not like it, the reality is that all of you abused and tortured him and he wants nothing to do with you."

Faces paled at his reminder and Potter Sr. glared at him, "He is my son…"

"And he said he might have a relationship with _you_, not your wife, children and your best friends. Honestly Potter, don't push your son away. Let him approach you on his own! You might hate me, but I will protect him from anyone that dares to harm him!" Severus responded as he cut him off.

James relented. He didn't hate Snape, he respected the man and he knew that he would protect his child from everyone including his family.

"By the way keep your daughter away, Hadrian doesn't want to play happy family with you and knowing her she will try to do just that. And if she does, even after her warning, they will retaliate. As for you Lady Potter, I will not hold my Rachelle back if she attacks you for approaching Hadrian." With those parting words, he left with Draco.

The rest of the room of silent and Albus got off his bed and looked at them with sorrow and dejection, "I am sorry, but I think that you should follow their request," seeing Lily open her mouth, " this might be hard for you Lily, but think about them. In their world, we left them to be abused, only to put them in Azkaban at five years old when they tried to defend themselves! After wards, the Order tortured them! Lily, I cannot protect you if Rachelle tried to kill you; they are too powerful."

He looked at her sadly when sobs escaped her throat, "I know that you want to see him and know him and try to recapture the years that you missed, but that won't happen. May be with time it will, but not soon." He left to give the family space and privacy.

As soon as the doors closed, James held his wife as her heart broke for a second time, while Remus offered comfort to his mate and Ethan looked at them blankly. No one spoke; they all knew that no words could explain what happened just hours ago.

As James held Lily, he promised to try to soften his son's heart, but even he felt that it was impossible. His son was Hadrian and as those words sank into his head, he was reminded by Rachelle's parting statement: _"No, he is Hadrian, member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle and his second in command."_

His son Harry had died long ago and in his place stood a young man, who became the most influential and powerful person, second only to Lord Voldemort. But in his heart, he was still his child.

Rachelle quickly caught up to Hadrian and embraced him from behind. He stood still and didn't acknowledge her presence even as her head rested on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, we always are."

He turned to look at her and she stepped back and stared directly into her eyes, "I know. We always are. We'll stay here and then leave unless you plan to stay with Severus and Draco."

She sighed and glared at him. He was forever testing her; even after all they had gone through together. She had always stood by him, she had killed her him and still he was afraid of being left alone.

"Where you go, so will I. I love seeing Father and my child again, but my soul belongs to you Hadrian."

She waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "but I doubt we will leave. You can't fight destiny, Hadrian. You won't be able to leave him."

Hadrian snorted and closed his eyes, "The past is past, Rye. He is free to choose his mate..."

She touched his cheek and he opened his eyes to reveal pain-filled green obs. Her maternal instinct kicked in, "He is alive! Happiness escaped you once; don't let it escape you again! You are a Slytherin; these Gryffindor tendencies don't suit you! A foolish lion would let love go and sacrifice their happiness, but you're a snake! Use your cunning to capture him and if at the end he chooses another, then it was never meant to be!"

"What would I do without you?" he asked teasingly.

"Be a miserable and moody young man, not that you aren't already." Rachelle swiftly replied.

He looked down on her with amusement, "Live a little! Use this time to relax! Magic gave us a rare chance, let's use it and have fun without plotting, killing and planning raid after raid! Hopefully, Father will convince them to give us until next week to be sorted and we could go to Diagon Alley!"

Hadrian laughed seeing her black eyes sparkle eagerly with childish hope. They never did get the chance to be children.

His thoughts were cut-off by a smack on his arm, "No gloomy thoughts, Rian."

He narrowed his eyes at her at the god-awful nickname. But she just laughed in his face.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley and get robes and we'll pretend to be good students. May be beat the Mudblood Granger for the best scores and then we'll plot so that you can get your love! Ooo, I always wanted to play Quidditch!"

She continued to chat happily, ignoring the fact that he stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. They approached the private chambers of Severus and she walked in without any reservations, "What he is my Father? And as far as I am concerned, yours as well." And with that she grabbed his hand and forced him in.

The walk to their private chambers was silent and Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance when he felt the thought of his Father grow painful.

They stepped into the portrait of their chambers and were surprised to see his sister and Hadrian in the common area sitting on a loveseat without a care in the world.

And just seeing his sister sitting there made everything more real. All this time, it had been too surreal and Draco thought he was in a dream, but now, now it was true. His sister was alive.

That thought made him run to her and before he realized it, he was hugging her tightly. His sister was here with him, forever. She would never leave again. Leave him again.

Rachelle hugged her baby to her and delighted in his sweet scent of vanilla and roses. When he died a part of her heart had as well, but he was here where he belonged. She looked at him and marveled at his beauty. But most of all, she loved looking into his eyes, which had once been a baby blue color, but with the blood adoption turned sapphire.

"Are you here to stay?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Yes, unless certain factors force us to leave." She replied as she softly touched his cheek and kissed him lovingly on the forehead.

"Well, the headmaster will give both you until next week before the sorting." Severus replied, happy to have his daughter with him and yet dreading that she would leave due to "certain factors".

Black and green eyes looked at him and Rachelle shared a smile with Hadrian and he rolled his eyes, knowing that she would guess right. She always did.

"Hadrian, I might not know you as much as you know me, but I will protect you as much as I can. And I would like to build a relationship with you. I won't lie, I don't like your father and I don't get along with the rest of your family."

Hadrian gave him a small smile, "I know. I saw it when I looked into Ethan's thoughts. And thank-you. Not many people looked after us and at the end they all died to protect us, but thank-you, Severus."

Severus smiled at him and hugged him, then he hugged his daughter, "I am glad that both of you are here. I am leaving right now to tell Lucius."

Rachelle and Hadrian shared a look, "May be you should tell him first and show him some of our memories?" Rachelle said as she looked at Hadrian.

Hadrian frowned and nodded his head, "Yes, some of our memories would be helpful for both of you. Rachelle and I have certain…tendencies. We do use violence and we are not merciful and that shows us in a negative light. Also, we can be inhumane, but we only resort to such measures if we feel threaten or if it is necessary, especially if the other is threaten. After all, we have been in a war since we were five."

They shared a look again and Rachelle looked directly into her Father's eyes and felt her shields go down as she showed him certain memories. Hadrian did the same and Severus fell back in shock, anger and sadness that the two young people in front of them suffered so much.

He hugged them again and left through the floo connection. Silence engulfed the room and Draco felt nervous, he didn't what to say.

Rachelle smiled at him, "So, anyone caught your eye?"

The question was so unexpected that Draco blushed and stuttered. Rachelle laughed and Draco smiled at her, loving how joyful her face looked when she laughed. Her black eyes danced like their Father's did and she seemed so different from the cold fighter hours before.

"No," he mumbled and looked down, so he missed the smirk his sister threw at Hadrian.

"I won't tease you…yet, but tell us about Hogwarts. Is Granger still a simpering fool believing she is better than everyone else? How about the Weasels, have they finally stopped being blood traitors and the She-Weasel, she is still a whore?" Rachelle asked eagerly.

Draco snorted at the description she gave on Granger, "Yes, Granger is still the same, no doubt complaining that she didn't receive the Head Girl position, but Pansy did. And no the Weasleys are not blood traitors. They really civil to us, but I like the twins and the oldest, Bill."

Rachelle waggled her eyebrow suggestively and Draco rolled his eyes, "No, I am not interested. The twins are straight. They owned a joke shop, which I invested in. I am their silent partner, plus I helped them prank Dumbledore! And Bill, his nice and I like him as a friend, although he might court me. His other brother Charlie would've, but he is dating Fleur Delacour."

"They are courting you?" Hadrian asked stunned.

Draco turned to look at him and bit his bottom lip nervously. Having those green eyes look at him made butterflies appear in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, yes. Their mother obviously disagrees. She prefers Fleur and dislikes us for being Slytherins," he rolled his eyes, "like the Gryffindors are all noble and kind," he snorted, "plus, I think that she blames me for the rift between the two oldest brothers. They were said to be best friends…"

"But they fighting for you," Rachelle finished, "what did they do? Brawl in the open?" she asked jokingly.

Seeing his expression flustered, she had guessed correctly, "Oh Merlin, they did!" Then she petted his head and pinched his cheeks, "My Draco is such a heartbreaker!"

Draco looked at her embarrassed, especially when she began to coo at him.

"Ignore her; she is brilliant, but stupid sometimes." Hadrian commented as Rachelle gave an indignant sound.

Draco laughed at him and stared into Hadrian eyes and unconsciously leaned closer to him, forgetting the presence of his sister, who smiled knowingly at them. She had not missed the flash of jealousy in Hadrian's eyes when Draco mentioned the Weasleys.

The moment was broken by the sound of the floo. Lucius Malfoy came out looking wildly around the room until his tear-filled eyes locked into the figures of Rachelle and Hadrian.

Rachelle looked hungrily at the man that had given birth to him; the man that had died and only knew through the words and memories of others. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Daddy".

"My daughter, my Rachelle," Lucius whispered softly as he took in her features. She was perfect blend of Severus and him. Although she was here, he still couldn't believe that she here in his arms.

Her death and the death of Narcrissa had been hard. In one night, he had lost his child and the woman he considered to be his sister. After wards, he held a small hatred for not only Bellatrix, but for Dumbledore and his Order.

He, Severus and Narcrissa had withstood torture and accusations and they got nothing, but insults in return. They had not been protected and he could never forgive them for that, especially Black who cruelly turned Crissy away.

He had given up hope of ever having a child again. He could never go through another lose like Rachelle's, so he gave all his love to his remaining child, Draco. He became the center of his world with his sapphire eyes and innocence.

But now, he had his daughter back. His family was finally complete, but he could not shake off the memories that Severus had shown him.

His Rachelle was broken; her body littered in scars, the Dark Mark on her left arm and the Azkaban prisoner serial number on her right wrist. His child had suffered, but never again.

Tears feel from his eyes. When Severus had shown up in his study, he had panicked, thinking that Draco was hurt, but he was safe and when he had told him that their child was alive, he had frozen. Disbelief shown on his face, even though his heart beat with hope.

And she was here. In his arms. His eyes could not stop staring at her face that was the perfect balance between the Malfoy and Snape families.

"How?"

Rachelle smiled at her father, "We were at the Final Battle with Dumbledore when magic decided to bring us here. Father has no doubt told you that we…panicked and attacked the Head Table. We healed them and Hadrian was able to erase their memories and set back time, so that no one can suspect who we are. But we are staying in this world forever, we can't ever go back."

He hugged her again and then hugged Hadrian, who was surprised at the gesture. Lucius laughed at seeing his baffled expression, "You saved my daughter and protected her. Thank-you. Severus told me that you consider him to be family and knowing yours," a sneer appeared on his face, " I don't blame you. If Rachelle considers you her brother, then so do I. Welcome to the Malfoy-Snape family, Hadrian."

He hugged him and kissed his forehead. Rachelle beamed at him and squeezed his arm, knowing the sea of emotions going through his head.

Hadrian had never had a family; those that were alive had abused him and he had lost his faith in humanity and people long ago, so having her father say something like that meant the world to him.

They looked at Severus and Draco, who both looked happy at seeing them reunited. They were a family, Rachelle thought to herself in awe, and she would do anything to protect that.

They had spent the night talking and getting to know each other. They avoided heavy topics, knowing that this night was not the day for heavy confessions and revelations.

Draco laid in his bed that he would share with his sister. During the night, he had a hard time associating the clever and funny girl with the killer he met earlier in the Great Hall. It was like she had a switch that when flipped, her whole demeanor and personality would changed.

The door to the bathroom opened and Rachelle walked out with her hair wet from the shower, wearing a long sleeve white sheet and pajamas. She smiled at him as he watched her comb her long hair and noticed that it was the same texture as his.

"I wondered, why do you straighten your hair? Afraid of being teased?" She asked as her eyes danced.

He huffed, "I look girly and I don't need any more weirdoes and perverts following me around. Plus, I don't want to deal with Pansy and the Greengrass sisters cooing at me, jumping at the chance to style it."

Rachelle laughed as she put the brush down, "So tell me about the rest of your admirers. I doubt that the Weasleys brothers are the only one."

Her searching look made him blush and he leaned on his pillow, "No, they're not. Blaise Zabini likes me, but he is my childhood friend, almost like a brother and I just can't like him like that. Ethan Potter does as well, but too much history between our families exists to make it work. And since I met him he has acted like a prat."

Rachelle slipped into the covers and hugged him as she ran her fingers in his hair. He delighted in her warmth, comparing it to that of a mother's. Even though she was his sister, in her world she had been his mother and he could see how she looked at Hadrian proudly, her maternal instincts always at the surface.

"Plus, the Weaslette has her eye on him, but I think that she just wants to be the next Lady Potter. She hates me and I could care less. She is best friends with Granger. Evelyn hates them both and she is a nice girl, stubborn and with a fiery temper, but funny. I tutored her in Potions last year. I know that you don't like Lady Potter, but she has been kind to our family and so has Lupin, although I have little interaction with her husband and even less with Black."

"They are good friends with the Weasleys and although Arthur Weasley doesn't have a grudge with Papa," she smiled at hearing him call Lucius such a childish name. "his wife dislikes us. She hopes that her "lovely Ginny" will marry Ethan," he rolled his eyes, "that is another reason why a relationship between Ethan and I would never work out. His connection with the Weasleys would alienate our parents, while his best friends Weasel and Granger stuck their noses into our private life."

"Besides them, Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum have expressed an interest, but they have been out of Hogwarts for years, so they might have moved on." He looked up at her questioningly.

"I know who they are. Diggory a Hufflepuff pretty boy and Krum a Quidditch star from Bulgaria." Rachelle responded to his silent question.

Draco nodded his head, "Yes, that's them. Diggory is nice, but his father annoys me and Krum travels too much and spends too much time in Quidditch that I don't want to be alone, waiting for my husband to come home, so that disqualifies them."

Hearing him describe his disinterest made Draco aware how close his courting was. He could no longer put it off and think that he might develop a crush later. He haven't. No one had made butterflies appear in his stomach, blush and stutter, no one, but…

Hadrian.

He closed his eyes. The man who was silent, yet strong. He was powerful, deadly even, but he was…indescribable.

Draco snorted at how cheesy he sounded, but it was true. He was dark, his green eyes cold and unforgiving, but something in him called out to Draco.

Hadrian like his sister was broken, burden by a cruel and judgmental world. He seemed so alone, his body scarred, but all Draco could see was a survivor.

He saw beyond the scars and wounds to see the toned and muscled chest and torso. He blushed. He shouldn't be thinking such things about him, but he was.

Hadrian was the most handsome man he had ever seen with messy raven hair and tan skin with high cheekbones and his lips…

Draco heard his sister laugh and he broke out of his dreamy state to see her amused. He tried to look innocently at her, but she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Not going to work on me Draco. I been with Hadrian for years and he does the same exact thing, plus I raised you. I'm immune to the puppy eyes."

He pouted, although he liked hearing about Hadrian and when he was little. Rachelle always got a soft look in her eyes and a smile would tug at her lips. He liked seeing her so happy.

"And the mysterious man that made a sappy smile appear on your lips, while hearts shined from your eyes is?

She nudged him, but he shook his head and bit his lip.

She gave him a smirk, worthy of a Slytherin and got a sly look in her eyes. "Was it a green-eyed hottie?"

He looked at her in shock for guessing correctly and felt his whole face turn bright red. Rachelle laughed, this was perfect!

"There is nothing to be ashamed of! Hadrian is handsome and I think that the both of you together would be perfect!"

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. She winked at him, "I've seen how he looks at you. He finds you attractive as well, but the idiot won't make a move!"

His expression lifted, "Really" he asked shyly.

"Really," Rachelle responded before her expression turned serious, "I won't lie Draco, Hadrian is a broken person. He has been through so much and has given up hope of finding happiness, but he has a good heart. He will love you and care for you forever. He would never look at anyone else and will make you happy, but he was a lot of demons to settle."

She caressed his cheek, "He is my brother and I love him dearly. I want him to be happy, both of you to be happy. And nothing would make me happier if the both of you were together with several blond children running around," Draco blushed at the implication, "and if you like him and want to be with him, fight for him and make him fight for you as well."

He hugged her in silent thanks, "Plus, I'll help you." She winked at him as he looked at her gratefully.

As Draco finally fell asleep, Rachelle ran her fingers through his hair. She would love to see them together, but she wondered if he had noticed that he only discounted Ethan, not because of his looks and personality, but because of his family.

She knew she shouldn't, but her mind went into overdrive with the what-if scenarios:If they had not shown up, would Ethan and Draco have bonded? Would the past between both families be erased?

As much as she loved Hadrian and Draco, if they didn't truly love each other, she would not support them. If for some reason Draco held a place in his heart for Ethan Potter, she would tell him to choose. He deserved happiness and love, not a mere infatuation. And Hadrian was so dead inside that he would not stand another betrayal. So, she resolved to watch the three of them more closely and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: As I am writing this I realize that this story will be shorter than 15 chapters. I wanted to go more into the Rachelle/Draco relationship and Harry/Rachelle. Hope, I did alright!

**Sess18:** Rachelle and Hadrian treat everyone that way because they have been hurt by them. Even if they know that they are the same people, a decade of abuse and hate won't disappear. In their minds, they were in another universe hours ago and now they find themselves with people have been killed and that they have killed.

They are not evil and if they are then Dumbledore, Lily and the Order are worse than evil. How can you explain leaving children in an abusive home? Then torturing after putting them in prison? They fight fire with fire and that may not be a good way to react, but what else could they do?

It is a process and realistic. They are not about to hug them and act like the past is nothing and play family in one chapter. Abuse children are the same. They have trust issues and rage that takes time to heal and Rachelle and Hadrian fit that description. Hope that helps you and you can understand why they act so violent.

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 5:

The week passed without incident. The world had been a buzzed with the news of the Savior's return, along with the appearance of heiress Rachelle Malfoy-Snape. Every day the Daily Prophet published stories about them and speculated on what house they would be sorted in. Past accounts of their families' history had been reviewed and commented on and everyone wanted to get a first glimpse of the heroes.

Many experts were at a loss to explain how they came into being since time travel and alternative dimensions were labeled impossible long ago. And the only explanation they could think of was that Harry Potter and Rachelle Malfoy-Snape were very powerful. That conclusion set off another round of commentary and speculation.

And Rachelle and Hadrian smirked and laughed when they read the articles. Severus had been able to take a week off his Hogwarts' duties to spend time with his children, for he now considered Hadrian his second son and was not oblivious to the looks Draco would give him and was given in return.

He and Lucius would glance at each other when they saw the two dance around the other. But what surprised them the most was their daughter, who would look at the pair with a gentle look in her eyes, would sometimes have a calculating spark on her face.

They said nothing, although they discussed the possibility of Hadrian one day legally become a member of their family. It was the first time that Draco ever seemed to show an interest in someone. He usually ignored the men that would approach them. but with Hadrian he was open, smiling at him, talking to him and he would receive gentle smiles in return.

Before the press got wind of their appearance, the family had gone to Diagon Alley to gather supplies. Lucius felt his heart tighten at the wonder he saw in their faces. He hated the fact that they never got to experience their childhood. But he promised himself that he would make sure that they would smile, that their struggle would end.

It would be hard for them to go to Hogwarts and be surrounded by people that once had tormented them or that they had to watch die, but he hoped for the best. So far, he had been able to keep the press from sinking their claws into them; he even had to threaten Skeeter to make sure she kept her nasty quill to herself.

Severus had informed him that the Potters and Black-Lupins had also taken the week off and he really didn't want to know why. He was serious when it came to protecting Hadrian and Rachelle from any unnecessary pain. He didn't care what the family did as long as they left his children alone. It was callous and cold, but he knew that he could never forgive them. Tolerant them for Hadrian's sake, yes, but no more than that.

As he watched his children in the garden, Lucius finally felt complete. Severus came over and embraced him from behind and he smiled, grasping his hand as he led him towards their reunited family.

Hundreds of miles away another family was in despair over the headlines and return of Hadrian and Rachelle. The Potter family was listless as were their closest friends. Ethan could hear his mother cry every night; although the headmaster had warned them to keep away, he did give them all the week off to gathered themselves before their sorting next week.

It was hard having to explain to Evelyn why her brother was not with them and why their mother was devastated by his absence, but it was necessary. They would harm her if she insisted to play family, which they all knew Hadrian would never do.

Their father had to make her swear that she would not approach Hadrian. It was a drastic measure, but they all recognize the determination in her hazel eyes. She had put up a fight, but she had given up at the end, hoping that her brother would approach her.

Ethan closed his eyes tiredly, not wanting to go back to school. He could already hear the rumors and feel the stares and hunger in wanting to see the famous Savior. What a surprised they would get. Rachelle and Hadrian would keep away from all things Gryffindor and stick close to Snape and the Slytherins.

The only thing he wanted right now was to see Draco; at least the Malfoy-Snapes gained a family.

Slowly his mother started to gather herself together. Her eyes were blood shot and bags surrounded her eyes. She looked like a mess, but his father managed to cheer her up. Their only hope was that he could somehow convinced Hadrian to come back to the family and prove to him that they were different from the people he knew in their world.

As he flooed into the headmaster's office, followed by his family, he wanted to go back home and hide away from the spectacle that awaited them. At least his mother looked like normal, although he was sure that she was wearing a glamour.

Evelyn hurried to Gryffindor tower, excited to talk to her friends. Ethan followed her at a slower pace and breathed in deeply when he came through the portrait. Everyone looked at him in curiosity. From this distance, he could see several newspapers and immediately people started asking him question, wanting to know everything about the newly returned Savior.

He pointly ignored them all and went into his dorm where he spelled his curtains closed, a clear sign that he wanted to be alone.

And yet he could still hear the whispers and mad speculation. Ethan groaned, wanting all of this to be over.

Everyone seemed to get up early to witness the sorting. Never before had all the students of Hogwarts been awake at such an early time on a Monday morning. Ethan could feel the excitement in the air. Many looks were cast to his family and the Slytherin table where Draco sat with a serene look on his face, even Snape looked happy. He also noted that Malfoy Sr. was next to his husband, no doubt here to see his daughter's sorting.

Their power truly was amazing. No one, but the select few, could remember what happened. No one suspected that a week ago the heroes that they were so anxious in seeing almost killed all of their professors.

No, now looking at them they looked excited and were chatting happily with their friends when days before they had looked on with fear. From the Gryffindor table he could hear the younger students exclaimed that the Savior would be in their house; he had defeated the most vile Dark wizard in the world after all. Ethan shook his head and tuned them out.

For the first time since he met Ginny, she ignored him. And he knew that she had set her sights on his brother. Why date him when she could marry the boy hero? She truly was in for a surprise. Hadrian would never look at her and he was dismayed by the fact that she could be so shallow. He made a mental note to help Dean move on. He deserved better than a girl who wanted fame and fortune.

Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat, immediately all conversations stopped and everyone looked at him with anticipation.

"I know that all of you are excited to welcome two new faces to Hogwarts. Hadrian Potter and Rachelle Malfoy-Snape will join us soon for their sorting. They will join the seventh years and are pleased to return to a world so very different from their own." Ethan wanted to snort, that was an understatement if he ever heard one.

"It is true, they both come from an alternative universe. I greatly discourage everyone from asking them questions on those differences," from his left he could hear Granger huff, " they have been under immense stress and would like to be left alone on that subject. That is an order from their respective families as well as my deepest wish and those you do not abide by this rule will be punished. But let's not delay the sorting any longer, I welcome Hadrian Potter and Rachelle Malfoy-Snape to join us."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Hadrian and Rachelle walked in. They could feel the room devouring them, dissecting them and looking for any weaknesses, but they both knew they would find none.

Hadrian escorted Rachelle. He had his hand on the small of her back, no doubt many would think that they were involved and that was not an assumption he would deny or confirm. Hopefully, it will keep all the gold diggers away.

He found it ironic that these children were awaiting for their arrival when days ago they looked at them in fear. He tried not to sneer; after all, they had to maintain a certain façade for the public. Hadrian kept his face blank, but he knew that Rachelle probably wore a small smile, which goaded people into thinking she was harmless. She was anything but.

Draco watched them as they entered and could see the lust appear in many eyes. He felt a small spark of jealousy when he saw it. But he had to admit that Hadrian looked dashing with dark robes, which based on the cut and style screamed expensive. His hair was messy, but it made one want to run their fingers through it. And his eyes; unlike the Potter males, Hadrian didn't wear glasses, so his eyes were visible for all to see.

He knew that Hadrian was now the most eligible bachelor in the country. His status of the Savior enthralling many. But he also knew that they would not capture his heart.

Hadrian had been through so much to be enchanted by coy smiles and promised of love, faithfulness and family. He needed someone to understand him, to be willing to share his burden and hug him at nights when the nightmare became too much. He needed someone to look beyond his scars and see him. And Draco wanted to be that person. He wanted to be the one Hadrian loved and cared for.

Draco knew that many would believe he and his sister are an item and thankfully that wasn't true. He knew he couldn't compete with the depth of their relationship. So much truth existed between them, but he believed his sister when she said nothing had or would ever exist between them.

Many called him beautiful, but so was his sister. She was not classically beautiful like he was; no, she was handsome with an aristocratic face and arresting black eyes. And now she looked like the pureblood heiress she was with dark robes, cut to showcase her lithe figure.

This past week might have been hard for the Potters, but for him it was been amazing. His family finally felt complete and he loved spending time with Hadrian and loved seeing him smile at him. It always melted his heart. Those smoldering green eyes pierced through him and made his heart beat faster. He broke off from his faze and paid attention to the sorting.

"Rachelle Malfoy-Snape." Many looked curiously at the hat; why wasn't Potter called first?

Rachelle gracefully walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, all the while trying not to laugh at what Hadrian would do next.

_Huh, interesting very interesting_._ Your life experiences have harden your heart. So calculating and cold. Oh, oh my. Now that I never saw coming._

Rachelle smirked_, I have a request. _

_Really, what? Ha ha ha, alright. _SLYTERIN!

The room clapped, especially the Slytherin table and Draco smiled widely that his sister was going to be in his house. Rachelle looked towards her parents and could see their approval in their eyes. Instead of leaving to join her table, she waited for Hadrian, much to the confusion of the hall.

"Hadrian Riddle." Hadrian walked up and smirked seeing the shock and absolute horror in Albus' face. His father looked at him stunned as Lily began to cry. He had just forsaken his family's name. He would make the world know he was no Potter.

Hadrian looked at Rachelle and saw her eyes wild with excitement and they shared a secret smile.

He put the hat on his head and heard its exclamation and excitement.

_My God. I saw the truth in her head, but to actually confirm it, now that is a true shocker. I warn you to be careful and you know we will stand next to you…_Slytherin!

The hat's final decision was met with whispers and looks of incredibility. They had all been confused on why their Savior was being called Riddle and they all noticed the horror on the Headmaster's face and the reactions of the Potters.

Hadrian took the hat off and joined Rachelle, he grasped her hand and squeezed it and together they walked to their table. They both knew that that gesture cemented them as a couple, but in reality they were exchanging information.

The room might have broken into whispers, but the Slytherin table clapped loudly, proud to have such strong wizards in their house. Some of the first years were smirking at their upset Gryffindor counterparts who had wanted the Savior in their noble and courageous house.

Rachelle leaned over and kissed Draco's forehead and tugged Hadrian to sit next to her. They both turned to look at Lucius and Severus, who both were surprised at the omission of the Potter last name, but looked at them with pride none the less.

Knowing that was she was the most outgoing of the duo, Rachelle smiled at the faces around her. She knew from Draco's commentary that he considered them to be his friends.

Pansy smiled back at her introduces everyone, they all were polite and nice and Rachelle noticed that many of the girls were looking appraisingly at Hadrian, who was discreetly looking at Blaise, Draco's best friend and "rival".

Albus finally having gotten over his shock, got. "Welcome Mr. Riddle and Miss. Malfoy-Snape. We are glad to have you both at Hogwarts."

With that he immediately left the room. Rachelle looked at Hadrian and winked. All eyes were at their side of the room and slowly the news spread on the meaning behind Hadrian's omission of his family name.

Hadrian for the most part ignored them, although he did look at the direction of his sibling. Evelyn looked sad and lost, while Ethan had expected nothing less. Soon everyone knew that he had denounced his family and severed any connection he had with them. From now on he was no Potter.

"Well Snape and Riddle, both of you have caused such a huge commotion." Daphne lightly commented.

Rachelle smiled at her, "Yes, it was a huge shock for us to be here so suddenly from our world. But we're happy." She looked very gently at Draco, who smiled at her.

Hadrian looked on and barely spoke, but he did crack a smile when they asked about his connection with Rachelle, who laughed.

"We're close." Was all he said when Pansy asked.

Whispers and stars followed them throughout the day. Many wondering why he had forsaken his parents. It was pain having to be in the same class with Lily. She looked at him sadly, but he felt nothing. He rarely did anymore.

He sighed as he ignored the giggling that followed him. Rachelle quickly had a group of admirers and the Slytherin girls warmed up to her.

At least he got to be with Draco, who would smile at him sweetly before looking away, a light blush on his face.

-Flashback-

He had managed to turn back time and now no one would know who they truly were. He could see the happiness in Rachelle's eyes in seeing Draco alive.

Draco had grown up and he was no longer the little boy that hated to be separated from them. Now, he was a young man, waiting for his courting and Hadrian admitted to himself that he was breath taking. So tempting, that his heart broke knowing that he would belong to someone else when in their world he would have belonged to him. The sweet, innocent little boy who declared that he would grow up to marry him.

Hadrian believed that had finally found the person that would love him, truly love him. Rachelle loved him, but as a brother not as a lover and he that was the thing he wanted the most: a lover to share his life with, to make him forget his past. Draco had been it, but he had been killed. Brutally killed and his already broken heart shattered even more.

The moment Draco had been born and he first looked into his eyes, he felt it. The light tug on his magic; a tug that was considered to be mystical and a myth. He had looked at the baby with wonder. The small bundle was his soul mate.

Hadrian remembered feeling anxious in how to tell Rachelle, who loved Draco dearly. And when he did the first thing she did was slap him across the face and warned him to never hurt him before hugging him and congratulating him.

Their small family had grown, but just as quickly only they were left. Everyone they loved having been killed. And yet they still managed to fight in a war they never wanted to be a part of, but had lead after years of torture and sacrifice.

And now walking the halls of Hogwarts, they had a chance to be normal. They no longer had to run every few weeks and plan raids. They could learn to live life and now the people they lost had been returned and he didn't have the heart to complain.

Hadrian closed his eyes and thought about sapphire eyes and golden blond curls. He searched for Rachelle and found her tending the wounds they had made hours ago. She looked up at him and knew, she always knew.

He felt her cast a silencing charm around them.

"Stop being an idiot and live Hadrian. We are alive and although all the people we cared for are not here, some of them are. He is here, Hadrian. Draco is alive, waiting."

"It is different Rachelle. He had the chance to live differently. To choose someone else. He is not bound to be with me." His eyes were filled with anguish.

Her eyes darken in rage, "You are such a fool. He is alive. Yes, he has a choice, but he can choose you. Give him the chance, show him that you are the one he needs, the only one that he will ever need. Happiness had slipped through your fingers time and time again. Don't stand back and let the chance to be happy pass you be."

He shook his head, "If we hadn't…"

She grabbed his face, "It doesn't matter, Hadrian. Merlin, you are so stubborn at times! Fight for what is yours!" Her black eyes soften, "Fight, Hadrian that's all I ask."

-End Flashback-

Hadrian caught Draco's eyes again and smiled widely at him, his eyes looking at him fondly. Draco brightly smiled back, the connection between them sparking with magic and they both closed their eyes in pleasure when they felt a light tug within them.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! I have to finish True Appearances, Broken and two short stories in Mine. I also adopted two drabbles from StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. And have to do to request for Rhea Bleu, which I will do. They will be featured in Mine and I also have to do another request for What Hurts the Most. I wrote Becoming Bella and although that is incomplete it can stand alone as a one-shot. Rebecca is permanently on hiatus. And if that was not all, I began another story called Forever Gone, Forever You, please check it out!

Honestly I have no idea when Broken will be finished. A part of me wants to take it down and change it as I am so tired of reading Draco hurting Harry stories. I am writing a lot of bottom Draco storylines b/c so few of them exist that are any good. I love a bottom Harry, but I want some top Harry sometimes. So expect that to happen, although I don't mind doing any bottom Harry request for Mine.

Again, I don't do: rape, sexual assault, molestation and noncon stories. Het. also does not count. I have two het stories on my favorite list. One of them is by Excenturykemuse and she can do no wrong in mind. I also don't do any Weasley pairings, it's not my cup of tea.

School began and I have four classes, three of which are junior level courses and I am just a freshman, so I have a lot of studying ahead of me. I also have a job as a tutor at my college and I beta another author, so my writing time will decrease and I won't update as much. I will try to update at least one a month and I will finish my stories. I also hate it when authors let months, even _years_ pass before they pick their stories up again. If for some reason, I can't finish them I will give them up for adoption, but that is the last thing I want to do as I really have so much I want to do.

Again thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Author's note

Author's note:

I want to thank you all for the support you have shown this story and for all the reviews that I have gotten. However, I am unable to finish this story. I have lost my inspiration and creativity to continue it. I promised in one of my author's notes that if I could not finish a story for whatever reason, I would put it up for adoption and that's what I plan on doing. I have thought about this for a long time even before the last chapter, but I forced myself to write and now I have no idea where I want this story to go.

So, officially this story is up for adoption. However, it will be adopted to someone who has a good command of the English language as most of my readers are fluent in it. English does not have to be your native/primary language, but it must be passable and understandable as I hate to read stories that I can't understand because of poor grammar. Please contact me and if by August no one does than I write a huge one-shot. However, I do plan to write a Draco/Ethan story, probably less than two chapters during the summer, but we'll see.

I am sorry as I know many of you loved this story, but I rather have someone adopt it then never finish it and let years pass. As for my other stories, "Mine" will be completely rewritten when I have time as I hate it; it is one of my worst stories yet. "True Appearances" will be finished and updated after I finish school, which is this week and "Broken" will be taken off hiatus as I will finish it during the summer.

As for the rest, I have plans to finish them along with three other stories that I have adopted; two are drabbles so that won't happen any time soon and the last is "What I have Forgotten" by boredom is a crime, which will be a priority. Sorry for the lack of updates, but college is almost over and this month was hell with papers and project. Again, thanks for the support and sorry for the news, but I promise you that I will choose the best person possible to finish my work. Wish me luck!


End file.
